No regrets
by Mitrioselove
Summary: Dimitri is a big shot CEO.. What happens when a sexy assistant comes into his office? Lemon! Sexual... Hot and sexy.. Be warned.. But I can guarantee its awesome! Dimitri POV
1. Chapter 1

_**Ok so here is my lemon... And when I mean lemon I mean lemon! So please before you read know its sexual content! Intercourse and such.. I wrote this in one night and have been scared to post it, once again I am baring my soul to my readers. I am proud of it.. Please enjoy... Pun intended... And thank you to Roza M Belikcova and Mrs. belikov3369 for making me this brave... I write to please you girls are amazing.. support them too! And please read and indulge! **_

I was a man who never did anything wrong. I never broke the rules. I followed the structure that was given to me and never let anyone hold me down. I climbed the ladder of this company and soon found myself at the very top within just a few years. At the ripe age of 24 I was the boss of everyone in this building. Everyone turned to me for advice, everyone seeked to impress me. I had a ton of money as well, my very one penthouse. A very expensive car. And all designer clothes. I had everything and anything many could dream about, but still I felt like there was something missing. As I sat in my comfy work chair behind my great big ole wooden desk my mind wondered.

I was 24 and alone. I had spent so much time working that I had no time to date. Four years ago when I had started the climb up the ladder I had a girlfriend, Tasha, and I thought that after I reached the top we would get married. But only after 5 months of me working she left me. Or should I say she cheated on me. After that I had never tried to go on a date or even look at a woman. I soon forgot what it was like to have a woman to touch, a woman who could touch me. But right now that feeling was coming back. I ached to have a woman to feel, a woman I could kiss, a woman I could fuck.

After all I was only a man and I had certain urges. Urges that my hand could no longer fulfill. Just the thought of a naked woman made my cock twitch and I shifted in my seat. Shit. I needed to get myself together I had a meeting in 30 minutes and could not walk in there with a tent in my designer slacks. I needed to think of something else but the constant state of horniness I had been in lately. Do not get me wrong I had plenty of women throwing themselves at me but I was looking for something different. My mind was looking for some exotic, not the thin, blonde haired bimbos that worked in this office.

"Excuse me sir. The meeting is in 5 minutes." Her voice brought me out of my musings, and I simply just stared at her.

I had never seen her in this office before. I knew every single person to. I knew their names, what they liked and whether they had a significant other. But I could not place who this beauty was in front of me. She was wearing a sleeveless white button up blouse, with the top few buttons undone, showing off her full breasts, it also did not help that she had decided to wear a red bra under the white blouse and that alone would make you look. A black waist high skirt that hugged her plump ass, and showed off her mile long legs. She wore 5 inch stilettos and they screamed fucked me. Noticing her face only added to her exotic looks even more. She had a tan complexion, long wavy brown hair, and brown eyes to match. Her lips, oh god her lips looked like they could do wonders around my co...

"And who are you?" I had to control myself before I jumped over my desk and took her right there and then.

"Oh yea sorry. I'm Rose. I'm Lissa's assistant." She looked in thought and then spoke again. "I hope thats ok?"

"Of course Roza." As I called her the Russian version of her name she licked her lips, further making it hard for me to stand up.

"Please give me a few minutes and I will be there soon." She nodded and walked out of my office and I could not help but stare at her ass as she swayed her hips. If I didn't know better I would have said she swayed more than usual just to catch my attention.

I let out a low growl and slowly stood up fixing myself in the process. I needed to get my shit together. I also needed to get laid and soon. I now had a new mission, and I never failed those. As I made it to the meeting room I noticed her presence the moment I stepped into the room. She was sitting next to Lissa, legs crossed staring at me. As I caught her eyes she let an evil smirk cross her lips, and I could not help but lick my own lips in her direction. No one seemed to noticed and I took my seat at the head of the table. As my employees talked and talked about god knows what I could only look at Rose. Her eyes never left mine and once again I felt my cock twitch when she crossed her legs in the other direction, purposely causing her skirt to rise even more. Only an inch or two more and I would be able to see what underwear she was wearing.

I grabbed the water in front of me and chugged it quickly. I turned to the man speaking and tried not to think of her. I needed to pay attention, or I would end up giving the OK to this man just to get everyone out and I could talk to Rose. So instead I listened to him, I was actually paying attention when suddenly Rose yelped and I looked in her direction. She had "accidently" spilled her water on her white blouse. My eyes connected with her chest and her eyes locked on me.

"Oh damn, I'm so sorry. I need to get this cleaned up." She got up to walk out and I felt myself tense as I knew she would have to walk by me to get to the door. When she was a few feet from me she dropped her notepad and bent over to pick it up. I got an amazing view of her breast, and she got up smiling. She walked over to me and leaned in the whisper in my ear. I could only imagine what she would say to me. I knew what I wanted her to. But I thought maybe I had been seeing things since I was so horny.

"To answer your question from before, No." I looked up at her and she handed me a piece of paper and walked out. As soon as everyone was once again paying attention to the man in the front of the room I opened the note.

_I don't like underwear..._

It was the only thing written on the note but it was enough for me. My erection grew and I shifted in my seat again. A throat clearing caught my attention, and I looked up to see Lissa smiling at me. Oh god did she know? This was embarrassing. I looked away from her and focused on the man again. After what seemed like forever the meeting ended and I rushed to my office. My office was sound proof and I needed to jerk off this feeling and fast. I would not survive the day. I felt like I was going to explode. Sadly I was stopped in the process.

"Hey boss. I got a question." I turned around to find Christian, Lissa's fiance. He was carrying a stack of papers and seemed to be confused about something.

"Can it wait? I have something to d..." He cut me off and I shifted my stance.

"It won't take more than five minutes I swear." He then proceeded to ask me 20 questions and I rushed through my answers. My erection was not going away and it was starting to get painful. After what felt like hours I sprinted into my office closing the door and locking it.

I let out a sigh, and took a few deep breaths. When had I become a horny teenage boy again. I thought I could control this horny feeling. I only seemed to get this at night, and that was easier to fix in the comforts of home. I took another deep breath and turned to my desk, I needed my comfy chair in order to fix the problem. Instead I turned around and nearly collapsed. There on top of my desk, in just her bra, skirt and heels was Rose. She was laying there profile to me, holding herself up on her elbows. I gulped slightly and closed my eyes thinking I was so horny now I was imagining this. Cause there was no way I would be this lucky. There was no way Rose could know what I needed.

"Not going to say anything." She looked my way and smirked. "Well thats fine I'd much rather do things to you that will make you speechless." My eyes widened at her words. This woman was exquisite.

I dared to step around the desk, trying to make my way to my chair but she stopped me when I was on the side. She made a small moan and I looked in her direction. She had her legs closed but I could only imagine what I would see if I angled myself correctly. She did tell me she had no underwear. I turned completely towards her and she egged me closer with her finger. As I stood with my thighs hitting the hard wood of the desk she slide herself up in a sitting position, and stationed herself with each of her legs around me.

"So tell me Dimitri. What do you want?" Her voice was a purr, a soft purr that sent my dick into a frenzy. I tried to compose myself but I knew she could feel me in between her legs, she had made sure to come that close. She looked up at me and once again beckoned me closer with her finger. I brought my face down and she pushed her lips to my ear. "Do you want me?" I lost some control and forced my hand to the back of her neck. I tangled my fingers in her hair and pulled her back so she could look at me.

"I want you." I whispered while barely touching her lips. She shivered and I felt arrogant that I could do such I thing to her. I wanted to possess her, to show her how much of a man I was. I felt so unlike me and it thrilled me.

"You're the boss" As she said those words I lost all control I had. I crushed my lips onto hers, and with my free hand pulled her even closer.

Her lips felt amazing against mine. I had kissed many woman in my time but no kiss had ever been like this. The need and want in the kiss was easy to spot. Her lips felt like silk against mine, and I wanted more of her. I needed to taste her mouth, play with her tongue. I licked her bottom lip, and a small whimper caused her to open her mouth for me. I took my chance and decided she wanted to be dominated. Once I slipped my tongue in I let out a moan of my own. This causing her to wrap her arms around me and slip her fingers up and down my back. I could feel all my muscles constricting. This woman was going to drive me crazy.

I felt her tugging at my shirt. Trying to untuck it from my slacks, so I let her. I wanted to know what it felt like to have her touch me. I wanted to know how far she would let this all go. As she untucked my shirt I let my hands explore her body. I grabbed her hips causing a moan to leave both our mouths and the kiss turned even more explosive. Her tongue now darted into my mouth and began to explore. I loved the feel, and I barely noticed the growl in the back of my throat. Feeling a little more daring now I let my hands slide upward to the edge of her bra. She inhaled deeply and this encouraged me to cup her breast through her bra. The noise that left her then made me no longer care that this was wrong, that I knew nothing about this woman. I wanted her, no I needed her.

I reached behind her and unclasped her bra, tossing it aside as I got it off of her. I pulled back from the kiss to see what I had revealed and if possible got even harder. I reached out and lightly touched one of her pink peaks with my thumb and she threw her head back in pleasure. I wanted her to do that more, so I reached my other hand out and gave her other breast the same attention. This time as her head went back she let out a low moan. I moved in with my mouth and was rewarded with more pleasurable sounds. I only had kissed her and played with her nipples but I knew I would enjoy this very much.

I played with her breast some more and suddenly pulled back. She let out a sound of annoyance and was about to voice it when I crashed my lips upon hers again. She had given me full control and I was going to use it. She started unbuttoning my dress shirt and soon pulled away from me so he could plant kisses on my now bare chest. It was now my turn to make sounds of pleasure. Her lips felt so good on me. Every kiss sent shock ways through my body. I needed her to touch me more. I needed to feel her up against me. I pushed her back, shoving my shirt off, and started to climb on the desk with her. I pushed everything off, and made room for the both of us to have our fun.

I laid over her and felt her bare breast against my naked chest and closed my eyes to enjoy the feeling. Before I knew it she had pulled me down to catch my lips in hers. She kissed me with such passion such lust that I nearly came then and there. I worked my hands back down her body and found the hem of her skirt. I worked my left hand up her right thigh, and she squirmed under my touch. I made sure to never stop kissing her even when we pulled away to breath. The further up my hand went the harder my kisses down her jaw, neck and shoulders got. She arched her back up and I knew she wanted me. When I was a mere inch from her core her hips bucked upwards to get me to touch but I pulled away. She needed to know who was in control.

"Dimitri please." She hissed her pleads at me but I paid them no mind. She reached for my hand trying to lead it where she wanted.

But instead of letting her I locked her hands above her head with just one of mine. I then started a slow trail of kisses starting at her lips. I kissed down her jaw, licking and twirling my tongue on her skin needing to taste her. I sucked hard on her pulse point until the point that she screamed. As I grazed her collar bone she arched up again, wanting me to kiss harder. I was only to willing to oblige. As I neared her breast I decided to completely bi pass them. She seemed unhappy until I let go of her hands and quickened my pace and kissed further down her stomach. When I reached her skirt I found the side zipper and slowly eased it down. Never once losing eyes contact with her.

"Please Dimitri." She begged again, this only causing me to smirk at her. She was at my mercy and I loved it.

I finally unzipped the little black skirt and pulled it off her. Leaving her in all her naked glory for me.

"Roza you are beautiful. An exotic treasure, made just for me." My accent got thicker as I said this, and I was sure my eyes shone with pure lust. I moved off the desk and pulled her so her gorgeously plump ass was at the end, I bent to my knees, and was now eye level with her sexy, wet, pink core.

I had never been a fan of doing this. But there was something about her that made me want to experience her in every single way. I kissed up from her knee, making sure to suck hard, and bite with my teeth. I knew I was marking her as my own but I cared not if anyone saw. I wanted to make this exotic creature mine, and by the looks of it she wanted to be mine. When I reached her core I gently stroked her fold and quickly found her clit. She moaned in excitement and that made my decision for me. I kissed and sucked and explored every inch of her core and she screamed and thrusted upwards. Her hands locked in my hair as she glided me exactly where she wanted me. I soon added fingers to this adventure only furthering her pleasure. I soon began to see her nearing her climax and I made my efforts that much more, before I knew it she was giving me everything and I took it all in.

I was about to get back on her when she shook her head got up and started to unbuckle my pants."It's only fair I return the favor." And with that I let her rid me of my clothing and she got me to sit on my large comfy chair. She placed her self between my knees, and showered kisses onto my stomach. She kissed around my pounding cock but never once touched it. She looked up at me and smiled. This she demon wanted me to beg for it just like she had.

"Now now Roza. You told me I was the boss. And the boss never begs." She lightly touched the tip and I let me eyes close and my head leaned back into the sit.

"Then my boss tell me what I have to do to please you." Her voice was barely a whisper and my head shot forward as I caught her eyes. She was driving me insane by just looking at me.

"Suck me." It was the only thing I could say, the only thing I could ask for. I longed to be in her mouth, I could only go back to my thoughts when I first saw her, hoping I was right about what she could do to my cock with those lips.

With no hesitation she took me into her mouth and I let out a low growl. This was better than I had imagined. I was too big to fit all into her mouth but she still found a way to pleasure me completely. She used her hands to help and she made sure to lick and suck every part of me. Before I knew it I felt the tug that came along with the climax. She was going to make me cum faster than I ever had before.

"Rrr...ooooza... I'm.. I'm..." I could not get my words out. She pulled away just for a few seconds, and looked me in the eyes.

"I know." And she finished the job. I released everything I had into her mouth and she moaned as she swallowed everything I gave her.

She stood up and sat at my desk in front of me spreading her legs for me to see everything. She laid back on her elbows. And licked her lips.

"God Dimitri you taste divine." With that I shot up and placed myself on top her once again. I was now glad I had such a huge desk. It was perfect for this. We both fit on top of it no problem.

I kissed her again. This time not holding back she moaned and so did I. I could kiss this woman forever. She was doing things to me I had never felt before. Her touch was hypnotic, her lips were heavenly, and her little bare pussy was driving me insane.

"Do you want me?" I asked her needing her to beg me to be inside her. She shook her head no and I pulled back in shock.

"No, I need you Dimitri. Please." I smiled at her need, at her wanting of me. I placed myself outside her entrance, and lightly rubbed my tip up and down her folds. "Please Dimitri."

"Please Dimitri what?" She had to tell me exactly what she wanted. I had to hear her ask me.

"Fuck... Me." With those two words I thrust into her in one fast motion.

She... Felt... Amazing... I could barely think once I was inside her. I knew she wasn't a virgin. I had not broken anything. But she must not have sex often because, she was tight as can be. Her walls rubbed up against every part of me, and I had to hold back from coming right then and there. I slowed my movements down to gain control, and then decided I was going to tease her. I slipped in and out of her painfully slow. I needed her to beg again. Something about her begging for me made this all better. And it did not take long before she did.

"Pppp...lease... Dimitri... Faster..." Her wish was my command. I quickened my pace and she screamed out in pleasure once again by my hand.

As I quickened the pace as I watched her. Taking in every moan, every facial expression. I wanted to commend it to memory and make sure I spent the rest of my life getting this same response from her each time I fucked her. I lifted one of her legs up and placed it near my shoulder. I was able to get in deeper and it felt amazing. I quickened the pace again and applied more power to each thrust. I got exactly what I wanted she screamed again. And was now mumbling incoherent words. Her small hands tangled in her hair and her eyes shot open to look at me.

"Ddddd... Itri... I'm.. I'm..." That was my cue to give her everything I had. I felt her cum once again and seconds later I let myself release.

Panting I settled my head in between her shoulder and neck, and inhaled her scent. She smelled amazing. I think the sex only enhanced the scent.

"Dimitri that was amazing." She pulled me away to look at me and kissed me slowly.

"I know right?" I chuckled at her and she laughed.

A shuffling in my office brought me out of my daze. I found myself in my comfy chair, fully clothed with my bare dick in my hands. Oh my god it had all been a fantasy. I had not claimed that beautiful exotic creature as my own. It had felt so real, I was sure it was real. I hung my head sadden that I had only just come up with the best thing ever.

"You need help there big boy." My head shot up as Rose was there in front of my desk leaning over giving me a great view of her cleavage.

"Rose.. umm .. what... What are you doing in here?" My whole face flushed as she looked down at my hands that were still on my dick. I quickly removed them replacing my dick back in my slacks and closing the zipper.

"Obviously I came for the show." She walked around the desk. She leaned in to whisper in my ear for the second time today. I shivered and she laughed. "Ask me to dinner, and maybe just maybe we can make some of that fantasy come true big boy." I stared at her in shock. How had I not scared her away?

I cleared my throat and searched deep inside for my confidence, after a minute I found it and I let a smirk grace my lips.

"Go to dinner with me Roza." She sat on my desk and studied me. I felt my palms sweating.

"OK, how about you cook for me..." She looked me in the eyes and winked. "At your place. So I can have a great dessert." She jumped off the desk and walked to the door. "Pick me up at 7. I'll be ready big boy."

_**Sooooo? What do you think? Do you want more like this? Sexy huh?**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Well you all wanted more so here is more! It is again another lemon. I will not be adding more to this sadly. But I am starting a new story soon that I have named Sweet Treats, so yea! Haha enjoy this. And don't forget to read Extraordinary. That one is coming to an end here soon! Enjoy... Be warned.. Lemon.. Sexual... Sexy Russian beware!**_

Dimitri Belikov is fucking nervous. I am never nervous. I have always planned and formulated everything to perfection. No one has ever caught me off guard, and also I mean no one has ever sent me over the edge. That is until now. It can all be described in one word, Rose. Fucking Rosemarie Hathaway. This woman, oh dear lord this woman is driving me insane. Twenty days. Twenty days, that is how long I have been dating her. She teases me and taunts me to no end. But I have stood my ground that we needed to get to know each other before we decided to have sex. But let me tell you that resolve is cracking, and quickly. I'm moments away from screaming fuck it and giving in. I mean I have no idea why I haven't given in yet. The problem is I like her. And when I mean like, I mean like. She is perfect. She is not only gorgeous, beautiful, and sexy, she is smart, loving, caring and the most incredible woman I have ever met. She may be 5 years younger than me, but she carries herself better than any woman I have ever known.

Rose always holds her head high, never letting anything negative anyone says to her get her down. She knows what she wants and when she sets out to get it, it's hers in a matter of moments. I suppose that is what she did with me. She admitted she had seen me before, that she purposely came to work with Lissa just to see me. The thought sent shivers down me, and in a good way. I loved how up front she was, always telling me what she wanted, when she wanted it and for how long. Rose. Roza came into my world and without even trying had turned it upside down. She was everything I wasn't, but yet she complimented me so well. Going out with her was amazing, I could act like myself and have fun. She would make fun of my like of westerns and 80's music but I knew she liked it. She liked how different I was, and as much as she would beg me to just man up and fuck her, I knew she liked that I wanted to wait. From what I had learned no man had ever treated her the way she should be treated.

"Rrrooozzza." I was going insane. I had recently hired her as my personal assistant and she spent almost all her time in my office teasing me.

"Oh shut up I know you like it." She pulled away and her grin only grew at the look on my face.

She was straddling me on my big comfy chair, feathering my neck in light kisses. I felt every part of her body against me, and the fantasy I had imagined kept replaying in my mind. I groaned and was about to give in when a knock on the door brought me back. I eyed her and with a sigh she got off me. I could not help but chuckle at this. She was always getting interrupted when she was trying to seduce me. She said my employees needed to man up and get shit done for themselves without asking me a question every 2 seconds. I on the other hand was glad they would interrupt I was going to give in soon and I knew I was stronger than this. But as I watched her slowly walk to the door, hips swaying, ass plump ready for me to grab, I questioned why I was waiting, she was already mine like I was hers. She opened the door and leaned against the doorframe, arms crossed and a look of annoyance on her face.

"What could possibly be so damn important?" I tried not to laugh. Professionalism was not my Roza's strong suit. But I could tell she was getting frustrated with the constant knocking at my office door.

"Oh I'm sorry am I interrupting you getting some?" Christian pushed by her and rolled his eyes. "Don't care Rose do it on your own time." Christian walked up to me and set a stack of papers on my desk.

"What's going on Ozera?" The poor guy had been working on a file for the last week and nothing was falling into place for him. Though I was sure it had something to do with Rose constantly taking something from his desk. The two had known each other since grade school, and according to Lissa their bantering was never ending.

"What's going on? What's going on?" Christian was obviously in panic mode. And I knew why Rose was still by the door trying her hardest to not laugh. "Half the file is missing. All my work gone... Dimitri gone!" Christian stared at me expectantly and I smirked.

"And what does that have to do with me?" I was trying to cover for Rose but I knew it would not be long before he figured it out.

"It's gone! All of it. Oh god you're going to fire me." At that moment Rose finally lost it and nearly fell to the floor laughing. This causing Christian to spin around, finger pointed straight at my vixen. "You! You did it! Where the fuck is it Rose?" Rose being well Rose, feigns fears and runs towards me. Carefully placing herself on my lap, cower from Christian as he comes closer.

"Whatever it is I assure you Rose will have it back at your desk in 10 minutes Mr. Ozera." He stops mid stride, and inhales deeply.

"She already has you wrapped around her little fingers. You and Lissa need to see her for the pain in the ass she is." With a shake of his head he walks out closing the door with him.

Rose tries to get off my lap, but she is not going to get it that easy. I pull her back towards me, moving her gorgeous brown locks away from her neck. I connect my lips with her neck and start kissing with purpose. She is not the only one that can tease. And at that moment she deserved it, she had been causing havoc in my office for the last 3 weeks or so. She would show up everyday teasing and taunting. Especially when our first date went so well. A first date of dinner and a movie, and I will not lie some hot and heavy making out. Just the thought of it was turning me on, well that and the fact that she was on my lap, moaning while I kissed her sweet spot. It was times like these that I wondered why I had not given in yet. She was that forbidden fruit that I wanted to taste completely.

"You coming over tonight?" I pulled away so she could look at me. She smiled that smile of hers, and she knew she was winning this battle.

"If you want me to. I know you've been tired lately, this office has been stressful." As she gets off my lap she circles around my chair and starts rubbing my shoulders. "You're too tense Mr. Belikov, you know I know something that will loosen you right up." Her last words are whispered seductively in my ear.

"Hmmm And Ms. Hathaway what could that be?" I knew what she was inferring but I loved when she talked about sex, well more specifically her and I having sex.

"I'm going to wear my favorite little black dress tonight." She stops rubbing my shoulders and walks over to the desk sitting in front of me, crossing her legs, all while licking her lips. "Now this little black dress is going to taken off me by..." She trails off tracing a finger up my chest ending at my jawline. "You."

"And then what?" Fuck this was turning me on. Though not much effort on her part was needed. I had been horny before I had started this with her. But having her now was making this all a lot harder. She was incredible, and I did not only mean her looks. But this game she played was so much fun. I never knew talking dirty could be so well fun. It was sexy, and forbidden. And fuck was she good at it.

"Well Mr. Belikov we are going to have to wait and see. I want my boss to take charge." I was about to pull her in for another kiss, but she laughed at me and walked away. "I'm going to give Christian his papers before he comes back and harasses me again." With that she grabbed a file she had hidden in my book shelf and walked away swaying that perfect ass and hips.

"That woman is going to be the death of me." I muttered under my breath and went back to the work I was doing before Rose had barged in.

Later that night I found myself nervous again. Rose was set to come by any second now, and I no longer had the strength to control myself. I wanted her, needed her. That fantasy kept playing in my head and all I wanted was it to happen in real life. I wanted to take Rose in every position there was, make her mine. Maker her scream to the heavens my name and my name alone. Groaning I tried to once again fix myself. I either needed to fuck her tonight or buy pants that gave my dick more room. This was becoming too much. I had never wanted someone this badly before. She was all I could think about. And it was not all just about sex. I wanted Roza forever, I wanted her to be mine and mine alone. I knew I barely knew her, but what I did know was that she was amazing, stunning and she wanted me too.

Knock knock knock

Great she was here, and I had a fucking boner. An aching, throbbing, boner. I tried to adjust myself but there was no helping the fucking monster in my pants. Plus, Rose already knew it was there. It was always there. Trust me she made sure to point it out all the time. Always telling me she could fix it for me. Telling me in detail how she could fix it with her mouth, her hands, her tight wet... Ugh stop. I needed to stop and just open the door. This would end, and it was going to end tonight. But not before I treated her like the wonderful woman she was. I had made dinner, and she was going to eat it before I jumped her. Plus she would need the energy I was going to take her all over my penthouse. Just the thought made me shiver.

"About time you open the door. Why think of me naked when you can have the real thing?" Rose strode in like she owned the place planting a kiss on my lips before throwing her fur shawl on the ground.

"Love the dress." Well if you could call it a dress. It was a strapless piece of fabric. Hugging her every curve. Making her hourglass figure even more sexy. It barely covered her ass. Yes she was definitely not leaving here tonight without a good fucking.

"Thanks Liss picked it out. She called it my lucky dress." She turned around winking while biting her lower lip.

"Trust me that dress will definitely get you lucky tonight. Shall we have dinner?" I ushered her to the table as she pushed me towards the room. "Now now Roza. Eat now desert later." That calmed her some and she took her seat. After seeing what I made I was pretty sure she forgot all about sex, well that was until I started rubbing her leg under the table.

"Do you consider yourself a bad boy?" Rose asked seductively.

"Only around you. God Roza you do things to me, I have never felt and I have only kissed you." I pushed my plate to the ground, I was full enough. My body now craved something else, something that food could not satisfy. Something about the plate hitting the ground breaking made this that much more fun. Rose followed suit and pretty soon was crawling on the table towards me.

I reached for her when she got closer crashing my lips onto hers. Her kisses were like a drug, once I had one I only wanted more. But tonight these kisses were not enough. I needed more, I needed to have all of her, every single inch up against me bare. I had to touch her in ways that would make her scream. And her I needed her to touch me back. My cock was throbbing begging for some fun, and tonight it would be playing its most satisfying game ever. Everything about Rose drove me to the edge. I was fearless, carefree, I felt young again. And the best was she felt the same way about me. She constantly told me how I would drive her insane, that she had never begged for someone like this. The thought of that made me shiver, her wanting of me paralleled my needing for her.

Rose pulled me up so I was standing and she was sitting on the tables edge. Myself placed in between her legs. This looking too much like my fantasy. I could imagine taking her on the table and it urged me to get that damn dress off of her. I inched to the hem of the dress and slowly pulled it upward. She moaned into my touch, making sure I felt her humming into my mouth. I broke the kiss for only a moment to bring the dress over her head. I wanted to look at her, but before I did I wanted to touch her, feel her under my hands. As my hands slide down her waist she shook and that motivated me to touch more. I bi passed her underwear, which for some reason she decided to wear tonight, and lightly brushed my fingers on her thigh. Soft smooth and mine.

I finally pulled away to look at her. She was everything I had imagined and more. All her skin was the same bronze color, it almost matched my own. Her toned stomach, lean thighs. Her breast a little too full for the bra she wore. She looked breath taking. The best part was the look of lust that was crossing her features, eyes dark, almost black, her breathing coming in pants, the way she rubbed against me. What had I done to deserve such a vixen, such a goddess, this exotic princess.

"Touch me." With that she pulled me back in and I did as told. I reached around to unclasp her bra, and she moaned under my touch. As soon as I took the offensive fabric off I looked to see what I had accomplished, licking my lips I could not help but stare. "I said touch me." Her voice now commanding making this that much better.

Without hesitation I reach forward gently cupping each breast in my hands. They were perfect, plump, perky, and her nipples called to be tasted. Slowly without losing eye contact I latched onto her left breast, and in a familiar way her head fell back. Fuck this was perfect. She was fucking perfect. This was perfection. I laid her back on the table.

"What are you doing?" Her words husky and drawn out. She sounded so amazing, so fuckable.

"Dear this is the dinning room table it's were we eat." With that I flung her small thong to the side and situated my face between her legs. Before she could even react I blew my hot breath on her core. Emitting a loud moan from her.

"Eat me! Please! Eat me!" How could I say no to that. Without thinking I dove in.

Candy is sweet. Chocolate is too. And why would I expect anything else from my Roza. She tasted like

the sweetest candy, the smoothest chocolate. I never thought this part of a woman could be so enticing, so wonderful, so fucking tasty. I made sure to lick, suck, and kiss every part of her core. She deserved this pleasure, my woman would have the best of the best, and if her screaming was any indication to how she felt I was doing a great job. I had to constantly hold her down. Her hips continuously thrusting upwards begging for even more friction. When my lips and tongue were not enough I dipped in two fingers, furthering the pleasure she was already rolling in.

"Ohhhhh... Gawd... Diiimitrrrriii!" That was my cue to dip harder, kiss and suck her clitoris and bring her into a whole new world. As she came her whole body shot up and she sat as I drank her up. She wove her fingers in my hair a hazy smile coming across her lips. "Amazing. Your turn now."

I was going to decline, stating I'd rather take her to the bedroom and fuck her senseless but she was having none of that. She motioned me to my study. The study with a desk, almost like my work one. God this woman was amazing. My fantasy was coming true and then some. Without her noticing I pinched myself on the way to the study, I had to make sure, that like last time I was not going to wake up. She led me in pushing me up against the book shelf. She slowly unbuttoned my shirt, placing kissing on the skin she was exposing. After nearly ripping off my shirt she roughly pulled on my pants.

"Take them off now... I want to see you. All of you." Again her demands were nothing I could stop myself from following. If she wanted me naked, naked I would be.

"Roza..." I hissed, my own voice foreign to me. "Help me." I wanted to get naked for her, but there was something about her helping me that made my insides tingle.

She bit her lip and walked towards me. I watched her intently, taking in every inch of her naked body. She looked so beautiful, sexy, and she was mine. God all fucking mine. She walked up to me and roughly grabbed me by my belt loops, slowly getting on her knees in front of me. Reaching for my belt she undid it as slow as can be. Making sure to stare me down and lick her lips in the process.

"You know I've been wanting this since the moment I met you." She purred out. I swallowed hard, willing myself to say something.

"You already know I've wanted you baby. I've wanted you so bad." My accent was so thick I would have been surprised if she understood me. But looking at her I knew it did not matter. If anything the accent was turning her on even more. After slowly pulling my pants down she put her thumbs on my waistband and pulled down quickly. My erection popped out and her eyes widened.

"Fuck Dimitri." I was a little put off thinking she did not like what she saw, but when she reached out and lightly brushed the tip of her finger along the shaft with a grin on her face I knew she was pleased with what she found. "I don't know if that fits, but fuck are we going to try." She sure knew how to rub my ego the right way. I smirked at her, and I knew she could see pride in my face. I knew I was larger than the normal, but the thought rarely crossed my mind. But with Roza I wanted to make sure I was to her liking. I needed her to approve.

With that she took me in her mouth, wrapping her hand around what she could not fit. The moment her wet warm mouth touched me I nearly lost my stance and fell to the floor. This was better than anything I had ever done or felt. There was no way this night could get better. Her movements were perfectly timed, not too fast but not too slow. Just enough to bring me to the edge without pushing me off. I wanted this to last forever. When she pulled away I started to protest but she simply pointed to the chair. I sat wordlessly now, and waited for her next move. She kissed my lips lightly and then returned back to work. Before I knew it the feeling was working its way in my stomach. I knew I was close I tried to tell her but she waved me off with her unused hand. I could not believe what was happening. Stars exploded in my eyes, and I let out a throaty groan. My release was amazing and she took everything I gave her. She got up looking at me before she swallowed. Licking her lips. As she did this one hand wondered to her breast and she gave it a light squeeze. I lunged forward picking her up. It was now time to go to the bedroom. There were plenty of empty surfaces in there I could use. But for the first time, I was going to take her in the bed. I was going to make love to her. Make her scream my name, and when I was done. Then and only then would I truly fuck her.

I placed her softly on the bed kissing her softly. Both of us tasting each other in the others mouth. I never thought something like that could be so erotic, so hot, such a fucking turn on. I felt her hand stroke my shaft and it came to life in an instant. I reached down to make sure she was ready for me. I did not even know why I questioned it, she was even wetter than when I ate her out. I stoked her folds spreading them making her ready for me. I pulled her hand away from me and guided my tip to her core. I pressed my tip up and down her folds spending an extra moment or so on her clit. She moaned in my mouth. I slowly pressed forward into her entrance, and she hissed. I looked up concerned but the smile that graced her face was all the encouragement I needed. I pushed in. Well I tried, but I found myself closing my eyes at the feel of her.

"Fuck Roza... So... Tight." I pushed harder feeling her walls begin to expand for me. My fantasy had done her well, she was just as tight, just as wet, only better. She was everything I needed. I could not believe someone like her was giving herself to me. She wanted me as much as I wanted her. My chest tightened and I put that feeling into my eyes. I wanted her to see what I felt, her eyes mirrored mine, only making this moment that much more special.

When I was all the way in we both moaned in unison. It felt amazing, almost like that is all we had to do, almost. I pulled out slightly only to thrust back in. Her nails dug into my shoulders and that was all I needed. I set a pace and tried to give her every note of affection I had. I wanted her pleasured, but she needed to be loved as well. This was for her, for us. Fuck. This felt amazing. Every thrust brought her higher, and every thrust pushed me closer to the edge. The only noise that could be heard were my panting her moans, and the sound of our skin coming close. She now dug her nails into my back pulling me closer, it matched my need to get close as well. It felt like no matter how close we got it was not enough. I could not begin to tell you where my body began and hers ended. We were finally one. One being working towards one common goal.

"Dii...Oh... Diimitri... Fuck." She pulled me closer, pulling me into a deep kiss. A kiss that made the feeling only that much better. As we both neared the end, I did not want it to stop. But I knew I had all night with her. It was fine to give in. As she screamed my name and I felt her come, I let myself go. I was lost in pure bliss, in feeling that this all felt so right. I knew in that moment that something inside of me was growing. Need, want, and so much more.

"Roza." I looked her in the eyes trying to see if she felt it as well.

"I know Dimitri. I know." And with that it was now time to simply fuck.

Before she knew it I flipped her on her stomach and started to set her up on all fours. A playful laugh left her lips and I knew she liked where this was going. I couldn't help but spank her bare ass, and she gave a small yelp followed by a moan. She liked it rough. If thats what she wanted that was what she was about to get. Every fantasy I had about her was about to come true, and fucking her doggy was going to only be the start of it. With a body like hers, I knew she could do so much. I knew I would have no problem bending, and flexing her around. The thought made me sigh, and I started to stroke my own manhood, not that it took much effort to make him erect again. I knew she would be wet, not only that we both just added a natural lube to this mixture. Without warning I thrust into her in one sweep.

"DIMITRI!" I about lost control with the sound of her voice. Husky, sexy, lustful, she liked it. "Oh come on baby give me all you got!" With one more slow thrust I started to pound into her.

Each thrust bringing out another pleasurable scream. I felt so deep inside her, her walls covering all of me, wrapping themselves around my manhood. I grabbed her hips to get better leverage. I could not help but be fascinated by the look of me inside her. Of her screaming into a pillow, gripping the sheets with her small fists. I felt pure testosterone course through my veins. I was the one causing this, she was screaming my name. I was the one fucking her senseless. And it was then that I noticed I did not ever want to fuck anyone but her. She was perfect, tight, wet, beautiful.

"Scream my name Roza." I found myself needing to hear her say my name. It brought me pleasure, made this experience so much better.

"Dimitri." She moaned barely able to get it out.

"Louder." I leaned forward reaching around to cup her breast.

"Diii... Mitri!" But somehow that was not good enough. I rested my mouth on her ear nibbling on the lobe as she squirmed underneath me.

"Rrrrrroza... Louder!" The more commanding my voice the louder her moans got. She was in pure ecstasy by now, she seemed lost to the world, and I loved that I was the one doing this to her. When she could not say my name I backed off and went back to kneeling behind her. With everything I had I thrust even faster and harder into her, and got the response I wanted.

"FUCK! DIIIMITRII!" Her head shot upward her walls tightened and she let out the most beautiful sound I have ever heard. And I emptied myself in her again. I rode out the orgasm and she clasped on the bed I rolled next to her pulling her close to my chest.

"That.. That.. God Roza that was..." I could not even finish I was lost in pure bliss myself. Sex for me had never been this good, this pleasurable, this satisfying.

"I know right." Her breathing was harsh coming out in loud pants. "That was indescribable. I think I died and went to heaven." I chuckled at this, but she was so correct. No words could ever explain what Roza and I just did.

"Move in with me?" The question came out randomly. I had no idea where it came from, but as soon as it left my lips it just felt right. I wanted to have Rose around all the time. I liked her, liked spending time with her. And I could truly see myself falling in love with her. She looked over at me, confusion crossing her features.

"Are you sure that's a big move? I mean a lot of people will find out about us." I knew where this was going but she had nothing to worry about. But nothing sounded better than people knowing I wanted to settle down. It had been what I had been waiting for. Yes, it went with my plan. But it was more than that. This was right. Being here with her. I had waited all my life for Rose, and I was not going to let her get away.

"I want them to Roza. I want to make this commitment to you." She smiled at me kissing me softly. A kiss that answered my question.

"With one condition." She looked into my eyes,and they turned serious. I couldn't help the slight nervousness that crept into me.

"What's that?" I raised my eyebrow and she laughed.

"Promise me every night is going to be like this." I pulled her in, kissing her passionately. I had only just begun with her.

"Every. Fucking. Night."

**_So were you satisfied? Review loves... I was honestly blown away by all the reviews on just the one chapter... More reviews encourages me to write more like this! And once again look out for sweet treats its coming soon!_**


	3. Authors Note

**_Ok so a lot of you seem to really like this. I was wondering if you wanted me to keep this open and post a lemon from time to time. Would that be something you would like to read? I can try and aim for one every couple weeks. If you want this to be a lemon series let me know. I want to make you all happy. And I do enjoy writing these!_**


	4. Chapter 3

_**How could I possibly say no to all of you! Wow, the out cry for more was breathtaking. I am going to try my hardest to update this as much as I can. Right now it maybe only a few times a month, if not less, but I can assure you it will be here for you all... I thought I'd do a different POV... Everyone ready for some dirty Rose POV? Enjoy my darlings... But not too much!**_

"Come on Dimitri please." This time I was going to use my best pouting face. I saw his composure slip for just a moment and I knew I was in.

"Roza... Baby I don't think this is a good idea." I could only roll my eyes to this. Of course this was a good idea, actually it was a fucking amazing idea. And he had been the one to come up with it. Well maybe not this one exactly but it was pretty close. I was sure he would enjoy it, just as much as I would. I mean come on who wouldn't want to, this was kinky as shit.

Dimitri and I had just recently celebrated our six month anniversary. Yes, we celebrated it, and no we did not give a fuck that people thought we were weird for doing so. The last six months meant more to me than any other time in my life. I had never thought it mattered who you were with when you had sex with a guy. After being with Dimitri I knew the few guys I had been with were all boys. Dimitri was all man, 100% testosterone, 100% fucking perfection. I was certain I had never truly experienced an orgasm until Dimitri had worked his magic. His hands, tongue, and manhood would work me in ways I did not even know were possible. That was exactly why we had to do this and we had to do it now. But our relationship was more than sex, we had a connection something I had never felt with anyone else. After a month of dating we told each other we loved each other, and nothing had ever felt so right. He was my other half, and the sex. Well the sex was mind blowing, and every time we did it was better than the last.

"Come on Dimitri, you can't lie this is going to be amazing. Just think about it. Me. Naked. Desk." I waggled my eye brows emitting a small grin from him. "You can join me. Fuck me real good." At the word fuck, Dimitri shifted, clearly needing to adjust himself.

"Rrrrooza. We can't do this" He pointed to the desk I was currently sitting on. One which I had thrown everything off, the office looking like tornado landed in. "is Christian's desk. If.. God babe if he finds out he will kill both of us." Though he was trying to scare me from doing this I knew better. He had that glint in his eyes, he wanted to do this as badly as I did. Only Dimitri had a stricter set of moral than I did.

"He doesn't have to find out." I was growing desperate now. He was leaving on a work trip in 3 hours and I needed to have him before he left. I mean yes we did it about seven times last night. And once this morning, but he was leaving me for two weeks. Two whole fucking weeks. After having Dimitri all these months nothing was going to satisfy while he was gone. I had long given up on the rabbit in my draw, nothing compared to the real deal.

"Rose. Come on we could go into my office and do this. You know the one were I had the actually fantasy." I shook my head, I wanted to do that, but we had done it one too many times. I had nothing to complain about, but I wanted this, this was exciting, daring. And in the process I could piss off Christian.

"You know I want to do it here. You can't tell me that the thought of getting caught doesn't just turn you on." I unbuttoned my blouse some showing off the top of my breasts, I cupped them lightly and Dimitri took an unknowing step closer. "Come on Dimitri, please, I want to be fucked here. Bend me over this desk." I got off the desk turning around, and bending over slightly, placing myself in the perfect position for a great fucking. "And just take me." I looked over my shoulder, watching as his eyes clouded with lust, as a growl left his lips and he inched closer to me.

"I don't know. This is a bad bad idea, he's going to be so mad. You know how he gets." I knew Dimitri wasn't afraid of what Christian could do to him physically. He could not do anything, Dimitri was huge and I had learned he knew how to fight, something about endless karate as a child. No, it was what Christian would say that he feared. Although everyone knew about us dating, Dimitri, though very open in the bedroom, was actually a very private person.

I had learned right off that Dimitri, rarely, if ever mixed business with pleasure. He never talked about our relationship at work unless it was necessary, or someone asked how we were. But even then he would not let off any details. He was the model boss CEO at work. Many looked up to him, even stupid Christian. I do not blame them though, he was great at his job. Dimitri had worked hard to get where he was now, and he wanted to stay there. I wanted him to stay there too, I did not want our relationship to ruin anything in his life. But I really, really wanted to have sex, here, in Christian's office. Hell I honestly did not care if was Christian's or Eddie's office, I just wanted to do it in someone else's office, somewhere we might get caught, I had no idea why but it was something I had been wanting to do for over a month now. And today I was going to get it.

"You're his boss, if he tries anything you can use that on him. He worships the ground you walk on. And plus I want it here!" My voice got louder as I said that. "I will not take it anywhere else. I want you behind me. Now!" I was pulling out the big guns now, he never admitted it but Dimitri liked it when I commanded him to do things, he was a dominant man by nature, but something about me bossing him around was a turn on to him. It was the same with me when he did it, nothing was sexier than him commanding me to yell his name louder, or to get on my knees.

"Ok fine but Rose hunny it's going to have to wait 45 minutes." I turned around, there was no way, I wanted this now. "Don't look at me like that I have a meeting and you know it. 45 minutes and I will come back, right here and fuck you so good you won't walk straight for days." That was enough to shut me up, and send goosebumps all over me.

"Fine, but I'm timing you. 45 minutes." He pulled me in for a kiss and hurried out. Smart man. We both knew if he kissed me longer the meeting would be long forgotten.

Ugh 45 minutes was too far away. What the hell was I suppose to do with myself for that long? What the hell was I suppose to do without Dimitri for that long? He had wanted to me to go with him on this trip, but I knew better. This was a business trip, he had to focus on the deal they were trying to get. The last thing I wanted to be was a distraction. As much as he said I was not one I knew better. I knew myself too well, just like I knew him. He would spend too much time with me, too much time making sure I was doing well, and forget out the men needing his attention to make the deal. Plus a trip to Montana sounded dull and boring, I mean seriously what the fuck was out there? Trees and dirt? No I could not go with him, this was also a good test for our relationship, we could see how well we could do apart. Yes, a relationship involved two people but they still needed to be individuals in order for it to work. We both hung out with friends, separately but this would be good for us. What's that saying people say something about absence making the heart grow fonder.

Who was I kidding that was starting so stupid, stupid now. Why did I not want to go? I mean I wanted to, I hated the thought of him being gone that long. The penthouse we lived in was far too large for just one person, I had no idea how Dimitri did it before I moved in. He had admitted to spending a lot of late nights at work, but still, he had a huge bed, it had to be so lonely and empty. Maybe Mia or Lissa would come spend some time with me. Yes, they could come on the weekend and we could have a girlie sleepover, ice cream and movies, maybe some wine. This could work out, and I was a strong independent woman, I could spend two weeks alone. Hell I had done it up until Dimitri came into my life. This was going to be nothing a piece of cake. And think of the sex when he gets back. God that sex was going to be amazing.

"Thinking of me?" Dimitri's voice brought me out of my dirty thoughts. I smirked and he lightly closed the door locking it. The only thing was we both knew Christian had a key, and chances were against us, there was a file he needed to grab before he left on this trip with Dimitri.

"I'm always thinking of you." In three strides Dimitri made it to me, he quickly caught my lips in a heated kiss.

A kiss I was soon lost in, not to mention the fact that his hands were running all over me. I was putty in his hands, his touch sent me into a world I never knew existed. Everything about this man made me lose control. I loved feeling like this, the way he made me feel. He was the only one who could make me lose control in a matter of seconds. He always insisted that I was the one testing his control, but in reality he was the one testing mine. I had always been open with my sexuality, but Dimitri opened up a whole new door. His touches more erotic, more frantic, his touch intoxicating. Oh fuck his touch, right now my blouse was being slowly unbuttoned, and he was growing impatient, this shirt did have a lot of buttons. I was about to rip it off myself but thought better of it seeing as I had no spare to change into.

"Roza, fuck." Dimitri whispered into my lips. A growl came out of his throat, pure thrill ran through me. This was going to be fucking great.

I took the opportunity to start on his belt, my hands working without my mind. Its like they were being taken over by the wet arousal rising in me. I needed to see his swelling manhood, I need it in my hands throbbing and at my mercy. My roughness caused him to groan in pleasure, he loved seeing me so needy so demanding. Just like I loved when he commanded me and took charge. But it was now my turn, he was leaving and I was going to make sure I was imprinted in his mind, all he was going to be able to think about was coming home back to me and my waiting pussy. As soon as the pants gave way I was ripping them down to his ankles along with his boxers grabbing his cock in my hands teasing him not so gently.

"Roozzzza. Faster." And faster I went. I wanted to see him fully naked but I knew in this situation we did not have much time, this was going to be fast and furious, something that I knew I would be thinking about for days to come.

I wrapped my hand around his manhood, tugging and pumping faster and harder. Just the way I knew he liked it. He stumbled back slightly using the desk to keep himself upwards. I shivered at the power I held over him, him trusting me with his most imitate part, at my mercy trusting me to bring him pleasure. All that was missing was some lube, smiling up at him I knew exactly how I could create that, I let go causing a whimper to leave his lips, he was about to tell me to keep going when I shut him right up by kneeling in front of him and taking his tip in my mouth, his low groan becoming a heavy loud pant.

"You like that big boy?" I looked up batting my lashes, tempting him, teasing him. His hands went straight to my hair leading my mouth where he needed me most.

"Suck me. God... Fuck suck me good Roza." His voice was deep, demanding, and his accent was becoming overwhelming. How could I say no to such a voice. To such a god. I was made to worship this man, to bring him pleasure, to see him overcome with happiness.

I quickly took him in my mouth, moaning in the process. I wrapped my fist around the inches that did not fit in my mouth, and took pleasure in seeing his knees go weak, and they shook and slowly steadied themselves. I could feel my little lacy thong becoming soaked, as I took in the scene in front of me. This was fucking sexy as fuck. I had never been one for doing oral, but with Dimitri it was different. I longed to taste every part of him, and I was never disappointed, his taste was something I now felt like I could not live without. His mouth tasted like the sweetest mint, mixed with a taste that was pure Dimitri. His skin soft and silky the taste of his musky body wash that always drove me insane. And his seeds, oh god his seeds tasted sweet and salty and always reminded me of a salted caramel, just melted in my mouth. Just thinking of this made me suck and pump him harder, emitting a furious growl from him. He always knew I was thinking of him when I did this. He said it would turn him on to watch my eyes glazed over with lust. I knew what he meant because he had the same effect on me.

"Stop!" Suddenly he was pulling himself out of my mouth forcing me to stand up. He crashed his lips onto mine, and the touching started once again. His hands squeezed and tugged and I could not tell who was moaning anymore. It was probably both of us. Lost in the wonder of each other.

His hand untucked my blouse from the little skirt I wore, and with speed I did not know he possessed he had me now up against the desk, my knees giving way, him the only reason I was not falling. His hand grazed upward and he clumsily sneaked his hand under my bra to pinch my already hard peaks. I nearly screamed, his mouth blocking me from doing so. But that did not stop him, if anything it encouraged him to pinch harder, all the while his other hand held my ass in place and he rubbed his bulge against me. My body was being taken over by everything Dimitri. His smell, taste, his feel, all I could think about was how I could get closer, how I could make the pleasurable ache even better. My hands reached downwards, one attaching to his shaft while the other one reached lower to cup his perfectly round balls. This now causing him to scream into my moan, only furthering my need of him. Only furthering the animal inside me to come out.

"You're perfect. So fucking perfect." With this Dimitri pulled back and stared at me in wonder. He did this a lot almost like he expected me to just suddenly disappear. It made me feel beautiful, sexy, loved, and so fucking horny. He knew what he was doing his lips turning up into a smirk, that fucking cocky smirk I loved. He was just too damn sexy.

"T-touch me." It was all I needed, I needed him, his hands on me, more specifically on my wet aching core. He always made it feel better. My hot wet pussy only wanted him, never anything or anyone else. After all this time with him, I knew I was made for him just like he was made for me. Nothing and no one else would ever sate me like he did.

Lunging at me he pulled me even closer, engulfing me in a fast and furious kiss. His tongue taking over my mouth. Slowly his right hand made its way to the hem of my short skirt he pulled it up slightly, and inched up my inner thigh making sure to touch every exposed piece of skin. While he knew exactly what he was doing, I could no longer think, well I could but the only thing on my mind was that his fingers needed to hurry up and do which was touch me, like now. And finally after what felt like hours his fingertips light brushed over my lacy thong that covered my core, and I lost all thoughts, all words, the only thing I could do was whimper, a whimper he took pleasure in bringing out of me. I could feel his lips parting as he smiled into the kiss, well knowing the effect he had on me.

"You like that?" Dimitri pulled away eyeing me, making sure to range my reaction. He knew what he was doing, his now black eyes boring into me, willing me to moan, scream, and groan his name. Something he knew I was close to doing, this never failed to make his names come out of my lips. A name that I would scream to the heavens time and time again.

"Dim... Dim... Itri... Please. Just please." Before I knew it my lacy thong was on the floor in shreds. Dimitri was roughly turning me so my back lay pressed against his chest.

His fingers snaking back to my core as he drew small circles against my bundle of nerves. He kissed down my exposed shoulder, and back up to my neck. It was then that I noticed I no longer was wearing my blouse. I opened my eyes in surprise, once again in awe how he could do such things to me, that I did not even notice him taking a shirt off me. The thought turned me on even more, sending my low moans into loud full out groans. Groans that I had never heard come out of me before. Groans that only seemed to fuel Dimitri into causing me more pleasure.

"You sound so sexy, fuck... So hot.. So wet. So tight." His last words were whispered into my ear as he slipped in two fingers, never stopping the circles that he continued with this thumb.

His hands worked wonders on me. Moans flying out of my mouth as I worked my hips to work with his fingers. I could feel the edge coming close, and I longed to jump off into the pool of bliss that awaited me. His pumping became faster, his fingers curling up against my walls, walls that were now clenching and vibrating. I forgot where I was, who I was, all that mattered was the tight band coiling waiting to be released, it was almost a painful feeling, but yet my body needed more. Oh fuck... Oh God... I needed more. Dimitri latched his mouth onto my neck sucking hard on my pulse point, that was all it took for me to dive in head first, screaming his name, soaking his hand and my heart skipping a beat or two.

"Now remember that when I am gone baby. No one." He leaned closer bringing his hand up to his lips, "And I mean no one will ever make you feel like that." Though his words were arrogant, cocky, and possessive I knew they were true. As I watched him lick me off his fingers, I knew that Dimitri would be the only one to ever make me feel this good. Just like I did the same thing to him. Time and time again he made sure I knew I was the only one for him, the only one to bring him such pleasure. Dimitri was loyal, and not to make him sound like a dog but he always came back begging for more. But I was not one to talk seeing as I did the same for him.

Dimitri took my smile and silence as my answer, I mean what could I say to that, he knew what he did to me, he never had to question my feelings for him, I made sure to always make them known just like he did. He turned me again to face him, kissing me slowly. Letting everything he felt come into the kiss.

"I love you Roza." I pulled back to look into his eyes and smiled.

"As I love you Dimitri." His soft smile soon turned evil and I knew he had more planned for me, if he was going to do this he was going to do it right.

"Now turn around and lean over the desk baby." Excitement rose through me, and I quickly accomplished the tasked he wanted me to do. "I love it when you're so eager, so eager and willing to do what I say." He lifted my skirt up further, giving him a great view of my ass.

I looked over my shoulder to find him studying me. Taking in the position and coming up with a plan in which he would execute and destroy. The thought sent shivers through me. We had made love this morning, so that was not what he was thinking. Oh no, Dimitri was going to fuck me senseless. He was going to make me scream, make me squirm, and the best part he was going to make it hard to walk for days. In one quick swift motion Dimitri's palm was connecting with my bare cheek, the sting made me jump and squeal but the sweet tingle it sent to my core, had me wanting more. I tightened my grip on the desk and readied myself for more, I knew it was coming. Dimitri had spotted my weakness and I knew he was going to use it. His palm connected with me once more, but this time a moan escaped his lips.

I could feel him stepping closer and his hands took hold of my hips. His tip teased my folds as he tested to make sure I was wet enough for entrance. Something he always did, even though I was always ready. There was no way I could not be ready. Just the thought of him made me wet, I'm sure you can only imagine what he did when he actually touched me. His tip slowly entered me and I readied myself for what was to come. This was about as soft as this was going to get. Baby needed a good fucking and baby was going to get it. Dimitri filled me to the hilt, and I moaned just thinking about what was going to come.

"Beg for it Roza." Fuck yes... Those commands, that accent, oh my goodness this feeling.

"Fuck me Dimitri, fuck me real good." Dimitri chuckled at this but did as I asked.

His quick pulling out and then slamming back in me caused me to nearly fall, but his quick hands caught me as he continued to pound into me. His hands tightened around my hips and he guided my hips to rock with his. His pace was so fast and hard, I could not even try to keep up with him. My moans growing louder, huskier. I almost did not recognize my voice. I kept screaming his name, screaming to the heavens, begging for more. Nothing else mattered but what we were sharing with each other. My pleasure his pleasure it was all the same. This was for both of us. A need for the other, being one was not close enough, we both needed more. More... More... More.

"Fuck... Uh... Dimmmmiiitri!" Dimitri's left hand let go and I heard the spank before I felt it. "Spank me... Pun... Punnn.. Pun.. ish me..." I did not even need to ask, he spanked me a few more times and a animalistic growl left his lips.

My man was a savage beast, looking for a good meal and I was his more than willing prey. He was so deep, so deep, fuck he felt so good. I felt a slight pain in my neck when I noticed Dimitri had grabbed me by my hair pulling me up. He was careful not to pull too hard, just enough to get me to move up, just enough to make this kinky and exciting. His male dominance taking over, and me giving myself up without a fight. Not that I wanted to fight it. This felt good, no this felt great. I was his for the taking, I trusted him, he could do as he wanted. My pleasure was in his hands, and I knew he would not let me down.

"You like that baby?" He whispered into my ear, making sure his breath fanned out over my neck. My eyes rolled to the back of my head and a gurgled noise left me. Putty, goo, nothing. He had me in his hands and could mold me to whatever he wanted. I was his.

As he held me up his hand sneaked in front of me and in between my legs. His fingers found my clit, and he started working on it. If possible my body was sent into even more of a state of awe. His thrusts were becoming desperate, he didn't want to leave and he wanted to make sure I thought of him everyday he was gone. Though he did not need to fuck me like this to do so. Dimitri was everything to me, he could never be replaced. The sex, his looks, were all bonuses added on to our relationship.

"Baby... God... Fuuu...Fuuck... Roza... You... Tight..." His voice was the only indicator that Dimitri was just as far gone as I was. This was good it was the roughest we had ever gone, the kinkiest, I could only imagine how fucking awesome it would be when he came back.

He bent me over the desk again, and I clung on for dear life. He impossibly went faster, harder, my pleas were muffled by my howling moans. I felt every inch of him, thrusting into me, stretching me. Bringing me to pleasure I never knew was possible. My body was weak, tired, but yet it wanted more. It could have been seconds, minutes or hours, I was lost to the world. All I could think about was his cock going in and out of me. I felt everything, my senses heightened, my nerves on fire. The cool desk making my nipples harder through my bra. Somehow the tough surface feeling good against me. My knees kept hitting the desk but the pain only made more pleasure build. It was crazy that something so rough, so painful, could feel so absolutely amazing. I could not believe I wanted more, I wanted it faster, harder.

"Please, more!" I screamed now certain the whole office could hear us. Was Christian's office sound proof too? Did it really matter? The answer was who the fuck cares. This was so fucking kinky, so incredibly hot.

"Roza... I'm.. I'm." I knew this was it. The edge was coming up, and that cool watered pool was calling my name. I reached under me and cupped his balls, sending a howl from his lips as we both took the plunge.

His thrusts slowed down as he rode out both our orgasms. But I could not move. I was numb, and in the good way. My body tingled. My eyes refused to open, and his slow thrusts just made it all that better. He slowly pulled out and turned me around, bringing my dead weight up so he could kiss me. I moaned into the kiss, barely able to lift my hands to wrap them around his waist.

"I love you so much." He peppered my face with kisses, butterflying them over my shoulder.

"Love.. Love.. Love.. Dimi." He chuckled at my mutterings but I knew he was proud of what he had accomplished. He was all man and he had fully pleased his woman. He set me on the desk as he pulled his pants up.

Just them the sound of a key turning made his efforts to put his pants on more frantic. I flew off the desk trying to put on my blouse but it was impossible. My fingers fumbled. Dimitri had just enough time to through his suit jacket over me, as I pulled my skirt down and the door opened. In walked in Christian, smile on his face until his eyes found us. And what a sight we must have been. Dimitri's shirt was still untucked, his hair disheveled, his belt not quite fastened. I knew I must have looked a mess, my lips were throbbing, my hair must have looked like a bird made a nest in it, and not to mention I was wearing Dimitri's jacket, with my blouse in my hand. Christian's eyes widened even more when his eyes caught something on the floor I looked down to see my torn lacy thong. I was about to blush in shame but decided to play it cool.

"Oh there it is." I bent down and grabbed the thong, stuffing it in Dimitri's jacket pocket. I took it off swiftly handing it to Dimitri, as I now calmly put my blouse on, buttoning the buttons to perfection. I ran my hands through my hair, and stepped closer to Dimitri. "I'm going to miss you babe. I love you." He looked over at me and smiled giving me a deep kiss.

"I love you baby. I'll see you soon." As I walked away I saw Dimitri tucking in his shirt, when I was about 10 feet away Christian finally found his voice.

"You seriously had sex in my office?" I heard Dimitri chuckle.

"Yep, now come on lets go we are going to miss our flight." God I love that man. I stopped and smirked, I really was rubbing off on him, in more than one way.

_**So yea! What do you think? Was that kinky enough for you all? Does this leave you craving for more? I sure hope so cause I'm planning on doing a reunion one... Too much lemon for you? Or just enough? Or do you want more? Review my pretty readers, reviews make my fingers type faster its pure fact. Please and thank you... More... more... More...**_


	5. Chapter 4

_**Ok I am so sorry it has taken me so long to update this one!I started Sweet Treats and got caught up! I know there is no excuse good enough I have kept you all waiting, please forgive me. But here it is... I was asked for more Romance so here it is... But be warned there is still a lemon. This is after all a lemon series. Thank you so much, a special thanks to the guest readers your reviews have been amazing! Thank you and enjoy! ;)**_

I am not going to lie, sex is amazing. Pleasurable. Natural. But nothing beats just sitting on the couch, laughing, cuddling and watching a movie with Dimitri. His arms wrapped protectively around me, his hot breath on my neck, mumbling sweet nothings to me as we critique the horrible movie on the screen. The trip away only seemed to bring us closer together. And I am not going to lie the sex afterwards was amazing. His car on the way home. The elevator ride up to his pent house. Up against the door after we closed it. The kitchen table. The couch. The shower. The bed. I could go on and on. But after all of that the cuddle session as we fell asleep had to be my favorite. His warmth surrounding me, his scent filling every part of me. I always felt so safe in Dimitri's arms, he kept me safe, made me feel special, and he was doing nothing special. In his arms I felt like a queen, so happy and content.

Dimitri was not like other men though. He had told me time and time again that he enjoyed cuddling, holding me close to him, and it was odd to think of. Most men wanted the sex, the relationship but cuddling was not manly, but not for him. He was actually the one that initiated the cuddling, always pulling me to him when I was close. Even at work he started putting an arm around my waist, making sure everyone knew that I was his. Not that I minded, I never could be with anyone else after Dimitri, he was perfection. He had changed my life for the very best. He was my lover, my friend, and even though he was my boss, I still felt like his equal. He was the most amazing man in the planet, he bought me flowers, cooked me dinners, and complimented me daily.

I was told I was pretty, beautiful, amazing, lovely, sexy, and perfect more times than I could count. He made me feel, well loved. Dimitri was the kind of person that loved with all his heart, he cared so much and it made me happy. My happiness was his happiness. He spent way too much time making me happy, but it was never something he planned. My happiness came by just being around him. There was something that just pulled many people to him. He was admired, respected, and loved by many. At first I thought it was because he was the big boss CEO, but after observing the way he treated others I knew that had nothing to do with it. No one was beneath him, his employees, friends and family were all people he listened to, respected and loved.

"You're thinking too much." His deep, accented voice brought me out of my thoughts. I looked over at him and was once again blind sided by his smile. His smile always lit up his face. It softened his features and made him look so young and happy. His smile was the type of thing that could start religions.

"It's all good I was thinking about you." He raised his eyebrow but said nothing, he pulled me closer and nibbled on my earlobe. Oh so this is where he wanted this to go. I was more than game for this, I had actually prepared for this.

"What about me?" He continued his torture and a small moan left my lips. This man was evil, pure golden delicious evil. And boy was I a sinner for him.

"How amazingly perfect you are." I pulled away making sure he knew how serious I was. "Dimitri what did I ever do to deserve someone like you? Do you even know how incredibly perfect you are." My words made him chuckle. He always thought I thought too well of him. And occasionally my words would make him blush, like right now. How could he not see what I saw?

"Roza, I am nothing but myself with you." I smiled at him and ran my finger along his jaw. That was why I loved him, the man was so modest.

"I know and that is what I love you." His brows furrowed, and he pulled back and studied my face. So many things crossed his features I was slightly confused by all the emotions playing. Was that a bad thing? A good thing? I sometimes wished I knew what he was thinking, I could read him but he was better at hiding things than I was.

"Where do you see us in five years?" His question caught me off guard. We had talked about the future many times, but it was something we had decided was not anything to worry about. We wanted to see where things would go on their own, but we both knew that at some point we would have to decide what to do. We knew what we wanted, though we both were afraid to push things too far too soon. Yes, I knew it was silly, but neither one of us wanted to ruin what we had.

"Here, cuddling. Still as in love as we are. This." I said waving my hand around. "Is perfect. All I need is you. Me and you Dimitri, it's all I need." This brought a smile to his face. He looked around nervously then leaned in and kissed me. The nervousness soon faded and confidence reflected in his kiss.

This kiss caught me off guard though, it held so much and it was almost confusing. I had no idea what he was trying to tell me, but I knew that I loved it. He deepened the kiss and pulled me closer still. One of his hands made its way into my hair, while the other squeezed my waist. I was running out of breath but he was not letting me go. I grabbed his hair and even though my body needed the oxygen I pulled him closer. He was everything to me, someone I could not live without, he was my everything. I loved him so much. I needed him, wanted him like I had never wanted anything or anyone else. I had, had many boyfriends, boys with no motivation, boys who would want sex, and a pretty girl on their side. But Dimitri, he just wanted me. The real me. He wanted my opinions, my help and my love. Something I was more than willing to give to him.

"Marry me." His lips never left mine as he said the words. I thought I had imagined them. I tried to get away from him to look him in the eyes but he was set on kissing me like he never had before. He moved to my neck and murmured the words again. "Marry me." This time I was able to move away.

I stared at him with wide eyes. I had known this man for only eight months. Eight of the very best months of my life. I was happy. I was safe. I was loved. Dimitri was everything I wanted and more. And this man was proposing to me. Me, Rose Hathaway, pain in the ass, stubborn, distracting him at work Rose Hathaway. As I came back to the room mentally and looked at him, I saw his concerned eyes. How could he think I would say no. I loved him. He was the only one for me. I threw myself at him and wrapped my arms around him and kissed him passionately.

"Yes." Kiss. "Yes!" Kiss to his forehead. "Yes!" Kiss down his jawline. "YES!" I jumped up and started chanting Yes yes yes, all around the living room. Dimitri followed me around, an amused look on his face.

"So this is good right?" He finally stopped me by putting his hands on my shoulders. Confusion on his features but his eyes were bright, he was ecstatic, and elated as I was.

"Are you sure? I mean I am a bitch and crazy, and lets not forget one of your sisters hates me." I looked at him looking for any sign that he would take it back.

"I am positive Roza. I want you and only you as my wife. I want you forever. To wake up next to you and only you." He hugged me close and kissed my hair. "Oh how could I forget hold on a second."

He walked out of the room and I heard him searching for something. This was all starting to get to me, I could not believe I was engaged to Dimitri Belikov, big shot CEO. Dimitri Belikov sexy as fuck Russian. And he was mine and mine alone. A smile crossed my face, I could not wait to tell Lissa. Oh my god my mother was going to flip, she was enthralled with Dimitri. And his family his family was going to flip out. Olena, his mother, had been talking about us having grandkids from the moment she met me.

"Here." Dimitri came in front of me and kneeled down. He opened up a small velvet box and revealed the most gorgeous ring I had ever seen. A simple yet gorgeous solitaire ring. Set on gorgeous white gold. It was perfect. My hand came to my mouth and tears fell down my face. Though I was crying Dimitri was still smiling. He knew my tears were happy ones, and he soon took my left hand sliding the ring onto my ring finger. "It looks even better than I thought." He stood up and kissed me. But this kiss was something I had never experienced before.

Dimitri clung to me like I was about to disappear, he held me tight, kissing me breathless. I could not help but return the kiss, I loved this man so much. He was everything to me, he was the one the only. I had grown up thinking that men like him weren't real, men like Dimitri were too good to be true. But yet here in front of me was him, Dimitri, the most amazing man. And he was mine, all mine. What made it even better was the fact that he wanted me as much as I wanted him. God he asked me to marry him. I was going to be his wife, and someday bare his children. I smiled into the kiss and when he tried to pull away I grunted in disapproval. He chuckled slightly and I slowly opened my eyes. Dimitri stood before me with his smile growing by the second, his eyes crinkles and his teeth showing.

"God you are gorgeous when you smile." And he really was. Everything about him was. And once again it hit me he was mine. I lunged at him connecting my lips to his.

I mean I had to thank him for making me the happiest woman alive. The kiss started off slow, passionate, and it showed everything we felt. But soon it turned into more. His tongue darted into my mouth and suddenly a wonderful sensation shot through me and ended at my core. God he was so damn amazing. He barely had to try and I would be turned on. And these last eight months had been sex filled. We never got sick of each other. His hands snaked behind my neck as his other pulled me to him. He deepened the kiss, now both of us were now fighting for dominance. Tongue against tongue, lust shining through. Though there was something more. This was a celebration, this was us showing each other how much this moment meant.

"I love you." His words were whispered against my neck and I felt myself quickly losing control. His hot breath brushed my skin and goosebumps covered every surface. "I also love the effect I have on you." He pulled back and was holding me up, I was mush, goo in his arms. He lightly touched my cheek and leaned in to kiss my neck again.

"Oh god Dimitri." His tongue tasted my skin and I lost all thoughts. I forgot how to stand, how to speak, how to breath.

The smug bastard knew what he was doing to me so he continued his sweet torture. This time his licking became sucking. He latched onto my sweet spot and a loud moan left me. My core was aching, begging for relief, but I knew I would have to wait. Dimitri would give me what I wanted, and I had long learned that if I waited and was a good girl I would get what I wanted and them some. But by god sometimes I did not want to be. He brought out something in me.

"Urgh." The sounds left my lips without my consent. Dimitri had cupped my core through my pants and it felt amazing. His touch was pure heaven.

"I can feel you through your jeans Roza... So warm." His kissed my jaw and continued. "So wet." He was right at my lips and applied pressure to my wet core with his fingers, how I wish my jeans weren't in the way. "Do you want me baby?" Did I want him was he insane, I did not want him I fucking needed him, there was nothing that could save me but him. All I could do was not react but it was not working, causing Dimitri to smirk. That asshole, he knew what he was doing. He always knew how to push my buttons, how to work me into a frenzy, and he was not even trying.

"I want to love you Roza, this, I want this moment to be etched into your memory forever." My knees shook with anticipation. There was no way in hell I would ever forget this night. He asked me to marry him, and it was perfect. Nothing big, it was just him and I like it was suppose to be. No fancy dinner, no dressing up. This was us. The real us and I could not ask for anything else.

"I'll never forget anything about you." I looked deep into his eyes and he knew what I was talking about. We were such love sick puppies. I use to make fun of people like us, now I knew what I was missing. I had been so lost before him. Thinking love was not for me, thinking nothing like Dimitri could come into my life. I was so wrong, I was so lucky to have him, all of him. He gave me all of him and I was so thankful.

Dimitri grabbed my hand and led me to the bedroom. We never lost eye contact the whole walk down the hall, and when we got to the bedroom I was rewarded with another full smile. Once inside he reattached his lips to mine and I knew from that moment on nothing could separate us. He slowly walked us to the bed and when my knees hit the mattress I clasped, bringing him down with me. Though both of us wanted each other badly, there was an understanding that tonight we would be going slow. We would use the time to get to know the other again. To explore every muscle, every freckle, every pore. My hands got lost in his hair, the silkiness feeling wonderfully between my fingertips. His hands started to wonder and soon found there way to my thighs were he hitched my legs up to surround his waist.

I used that chance to ease his shirt off and I took a moment to examine his chest. It was perfect, sculpted, unreal. He was unbelievably gorgeous, he was a god. I smiled at him and he brought his lips to mine once again. My shirt soon joined his and he followed suit in what I had just done. The way he admired me was shocking, to think he could be so in awe with me like I was with him. I had never felt so pretty so beautiful. He made me feel things I never thought I could. I had always been aware that I was good looking, but to Dimitri I was so much more, he saw the whole me. Looks and personality together and he loved me for who I was. Just how I loved him. Our love was endless and no one could love each other the way we did. It could not be possible.

"That bra is so fucking sexy." I had taken to wearing lacy bras, you know the see thru kind. He had once told me how much he liked them so I went out and bought a collection. In all different colors. I was glad I had decided to wear my black one tonight it was my favorite, and even I was aware how it made my skin glow, if he thought this was good wait until he saw the underwear I choose, it was not one he had seen before. I had bought it for tonight, thinking I could spice things up, instead he came and made tonight something I would never forget, and the underwear I had oe would be something he would not be able to forget.

"You know where it would look better?" I traced the strap with one of my fingers and pushed it off my shoulder. Dimitri watched me and backed off slightly. I lifted myself up enough to reach behind me and still manage to keep my legs around him. The action causing me to grind up against him, showing me just how much he was enjoying the view.

I unbuckled the bra and slowly, painfully, took it off. I exaggerated every movement and Dimitri did not miss anything. He licked his lips, and I watched his hands twitch wanting to help me, but yet loving how I was stripping for him. I finally got the offense fabric off and threw it on the floor, but I was not done with Dimitri oh no this man was going to get everything he deserved tonight. I brought my hands to my chest and squeezed my breasts. Dimitri then got off me and kneeled at the edge of the bed. He was getting comfortable for the show, a show I knew he was going to love. I pinched my nipples and a pleasure shot through me causing me to moan. Dimitri grunted and started to unbuckle his pants. I took the chance to do the same. He stopped his actions and instead opted to help me ease my jeans off he threw them off and stared at me eyes getting wide when he saw what I was wearing. Ah so he did like this.

I laid back down bringing one hand to my core and the other to play with my breast. I played with the small fabric, opening my legs to give him the perfect view. I slipped my fingers into the hole in my underwear, yes I had a crotchless thong, lacy, black and by the look on his face Dimitri liked it, a lot. I had been saving this for a special occasion, I just did not know how special tonight was going to be. I parted my lower lips and a moan slipped out at how good it felt to touch myself, I circled my bud, and squirmed under my own touch. I imagined Dimitri's hands on me and this furthered my pleasure.

"Dimitri." I whimpered softly. That was all he needed to help me out. And I was so glad he did.

My hand was soon pulled away and something wet, soft, and wonderful replaced it. Dimitri had settled himself between my legs and was licking me slowly, causing a scream to burst through my lips. It felt amazing. He licked every fold, every crevice, god I was about to explode. That man sure did have a talent.

"Give yourself to me my love." I was trying to hold back, but after those words I knew he wanted me to just give him everything I had he wanted to me be pleasured. He had a thing about pleasuring me, not that I minded, not all. Dimitri always made me feel good. And never asked for anything in return. He had once told me that watching me in pleasure was enough for him, the fact that he got some too was just a bonus to him.

"Fuck baby." I was so close. God one more lick. "Oooooh baby." With one last lick Dimitri sent me to the heavens. Stars came into view and everything darkened.

"I love you. I love you. I love you." Dimitri slowly took off the rest of his clothes and hoovered over me. He slowly took off my thong and settled his throbbing cock at my entrance. "You are my everything Roza I love you." With that he entered me slowly.

The pace would have normally driven me insane, but tonight after everything it was exactly what I needed. Everything thrust showed what he felt, how much he felt it, and how much he wanted me to know. I took the time to enjoy how he felt inside me. How I could feel every inch of him against my walls. How if I clench my walls his cock would throb, his breath hitching. He kissed me again, grabbing ahold of my hips, seeming to never want to let go. With every thrust our kissing got more and more passionate, his tongue exploring, I gave myself to him. I was his, he could do as he pleased.

"I love you." I could no longer tell who was saying it anymore. I found myself saying the words without thinking. I loved him. And he loved me. Nothing else mattered.

The pace was set and it was everything I had never imagined something like this to be. I met his every thrust. Moving my hips with him. It was truly like we were one. Working towards one goal, to give the other the ultimate pleasure. I was panting, moaning, all while he grunted. The room grew warm, but it felt amazing. The connection between us increasing, my heart swelling so much so that I thought it would explode. As we both grew closer to our releases we sped up. My stomach tightened.

"Cum with me Roza... Cum..." His words sent me over the edge and I let out a long low moan. As he thrust a few more times into me I could feel his cum in me. I was complete, filled with him, and I loved it.

He lay on top of me, while still keeping himself in me he nestled his head on my shoulder and his breath grazed my skin. We both trying to catch our breaths. That had to have been the most intense sex we had ever had. It was amazing, breath taking, perfect. Who would have thought slow and steady would be so good. But I knew better, it was the love that we put into that love making that made it all that better. Love, god I loved him so much.

"I love you Dimitri." He lifted his head and looked me in the eyes and I melted, there was no need for him to tell me how he felt his eyes said it all.

"I love you Roza." He softly kissed my lips and took his weight off of me. I went to go caress his cheek when something caught my attention. The ring on my left hand, settled onto my ring finger. It was gorgeous, I was engaged to the love of my life. I was so happy. Tears left my eyes without my permission. I was embarrassed and brought the ring closer to my face.

"I can't wait to tell everyone." I let out a soft laugh and Dimitri soon joined me. After a few more rounds we both got up phone in hand to tell those closest to us about our engagement. This was just beginning for us. There was so much more to come and I was happy that I was going to spend all those moments with him.

_**So what did you think? Amazing sex? Crotchless thongs oh my... Was it romantic? And a proposal? I sense a wedding night coming! A honeymoon lemon? Huh huh who wants it? You know what to do review and I shall please... Get it please.. Please... Ok I'm done... review!**_


	6. Chapter 5

_**So it is nice to see how much you guys really like these! It really makes my day to read your reviews... A guest reviewer called me the Lemon Queen and I want to say thank you... You made my day! You are amazing! Please enjoy this one... It's from the Russians POV...**_

A wedding is not an easy thing to plan. And as a man I was not expecting to do much but show up for it in my tux, Rose had asked me countless times what I wanted but my answer remained the same. I simply wanted to marry her, I cared not where or when or even how, I just wanted to call her my wife , have some babies, and be happy til forever. Boy had I been wrong well not wrong but unadvised, at first she agreed, at first she was tame. At first Roza had insisted that she would plan everything on her own, with the help of her bestest friend Lissa, a friend that would never steer her in the wrong direction. Lissa was sweet and loving and she would never give Rose crazy ideas, man was I wrong. In the beginning she would come up to me showing me idea after idea, and I would simply say yes or no. She was fine with these answers, and would soon run off as happy as could be. She would compliment my choices, and I had somewhat of a say about what was going to happen. I liked this, this was simple easy, nothing like what many had warned me about.

Everything was going well until my sisters decided to help, and by help I mean meddle. Those women were ruining it all. They had turned Rose into the monster that was now pacing the apartment. A monster that I was starting to fear. It would yell and demand things that I had no idea what they were. I had become the bad guy, and my sisters were her savior. What the hell had happened, I use to be her hero, always right, her fucking lover. Oh yes she was pacing and yelling, right now and I needed to focus, though I could not tell you the reason. Wait let me listen for a moment.

Ok yep, she was mad because I had no input. Oh and she was also mad because I did not like the chocolate cake. I had never liked chocolate cake though, she knew this. I was not a chocolate man, I was a plain man, usually picking the simple vanilla. She knew this, but for some reason it was not coming to her mind, she had been blinded by a force and it was not something I was able to get through. I was somehow digging myself an even deeper hole to fall into, and I was not even trying to anger her. This woman enraged in front of me was not the woman I fell in love with. She was letting everyone get to her and she was forgetting that in the end the wedding was about her and I. I was the one who had asked her to marry me. She had said yes. From the very beginning it was just her and I. Why would it matter now what anyone else thought.

All that mattered was that us two were happy, but somehow everyone had convinced her that she had to please the guest. With a sigh I mustered all the courage I could and stood up. She stopped her rant and glared at me confusion clear in her features. She had told me to sit down and not move, but I was done listening to her. I just wanted my loving, sexy, wonderful Roza back. I took a step closer to her, gauging my chances of her clawing my face out. When she did not pounce I placed my hands on her shoulders. I waited a while to see if she would react. And when she did I feared for the worse.

She looked at me through her lashes, and cocked her eyebrows up. God was she adorable when she was confused. Slowly, I pulled her to me, and held her to my chest. I could feel her nose against me and her hot breath sinking through my shirt. At first I felt her struggle, I was not going to let her go though, but a few moments later she seemed to relax and wrapped her slender arms around my waist. I buried my face in her hair and inhaled her sweet scent. I wanted my Roza back, my Roza, not the Roza my sisters had created. She just needed to calm down. I wanted to tell her what was on my mind but I knew better than to voice it right now. Just like everything else Rose had to see if for herself. She was extremely stubborn, and me telling her she was freaking out was not going to help the situation. I knew this was hard on her, especially since we decided we wanted to get married in three months time. Mostly this was because a month ago we had wanted a small wedding, I still wanted that, but my sisters and her best friend had told her small was so what did they say oh yes, "So yesterday.".

We stood there for a long time, and I knew the moment she noticed what had happened. She pulled away and when I looked her in the eyes her head hung in shame. I did not blame her for what had happened. No, she had been doing so well. I blamed my sisters, Sonya to be more specific. Sonya had been playing nice with Roza but I knew better than to think it was real. Sonya hated Rose, for reasons I did not know, whatever it was it made sense in that thick head of hers. She was trying to get my poor Roza worked up in hopes that I would get sick of it and in her words "get rid of the nuisance." My sister for lack of anything better to say was a complete bitch. And somehow she had gotten under poor Rose's skin, and my sweet dear had fallen prey to my witch of a sister. It was something I was slowly trying to fix, but it was not easy when Rose was constantly yelling at me. Sonya was always telling me how pushy Rose was, or how mean she was becoming. Sonya had pushed her last button though, this was not going to be lasting much longer. I was going to get my Roza back, and I was getting her back tonight.

On top of telling Rose that she needed a big wedding the women of my family had convinced her that as a soon to be married couple we should wait to have sex, meaning they wanted us to go three months with no sex. Something about it being more special on our wedding night, and that lack of sex would bring us closer together. There was no doubt in my mind which sister had planted that in Rose's mind. I know I am a man, and it may sound wrong, but what the fuck were my sisters smoking? I had already gone three weeks with no sex. All I wanted was my Roza on the bed, naked and willing something I had never had a problem getting. If anything she had been the one to push for the sex in the beginging. For christ sake I was starting to have wet dreams again, and I was seriously contemplating masturbating in the shower. I had not done that for myself since we had become sexually active. Not that I thought she should put out, but I thought if she wanted to wait that it should be her idea, not someone else's.

I carefully pulled her chin up with one finger and willed her to look at me. She sighed deeply but confidently met my gaze, a slow smile came across her face and she shook her head. I chuckled when I noticed that what she had been doing had finally hit her. She was seeing what she was doing and was clearly awe struck that she had gone along with it.

"I'm sorry babe." I tried to say something but she placed her hand over my mouth. "Don't say it is nothing. I have been going crazy the last few weeks and you have been nothing but understanding and sweet. I have been a bitch and then some." She hung her head again.

"My love don't feel bad. It was bond to happen. I know this is not easy, and it should be something you want to be perfect. But..." I crutched down to her level so I could make eye contact. "You need to plan this wedding for you. It does not matter what others want or need, this is our special day, and I know you want things right, I know you want them Rose's way, not the Belikov sisters way, or anyone else."

"I know you're right. Shit... This wedding is Rose and Dimitri's. And from this moment on it is only about us." She looked up again shame gone and something else sparking in her eyes. "Seeing as all of this is going how we want now I guess we have somethings to change." She winked at me and I pulled her close.

"And what is that future Mrs. Belikova." She bit her bottom lip as I said those words and I just wanted to take that lip in my mouth and suck it. Her lips were so plump and pink.

"Well I cannot begin to explain what I need when you are wearing so much clothing." She pushed me back onto the couch and straddled me. I watched as she slowly unbuttoned my black shirt.

"I am by far wearing too much clothing. I mean who plans a wedding fully clothed?" I squirmed slightly under her touch as her fingers grazed my naked skin.

"Not us, that is for sure. Come on I suddenly feel like I need a shower." I needed no further asking. I loved taking showers with her, and it had been almost a month since I last got the honor.

I watched her as she slowly took her shirt off as she walked in front of me. Taking off item by item slowly leaving a trail all around the apartment. I was following suit behind her, trying to focus most of my attention on her. She made it to the door of our bathroom and look behind her shoulders, the only thing on her was a lacy set of panties. I had grown to love anything lacy on her. And the little vixen had even gone as far as changing out all her bras and underwear to lace. She had a set in every color known to man, and no matter how many times I saw her in lace, it was always like the first time. She looked divine, elegant, and sexy as hell. I went to grab her but she sped into the bathroom, I waited for the water to turn on before I followed inside. She was standing outside the curtain, leaning in feeling the temperature of the water, giving me a perfect view of her shapely ass. I felt my boxer briefs tighten. I had been craving her for so long now, my poor friend had been deprived. All I had wanted was my sexy woman back. The woman whose sexuality had no shame. My woman who gave pleasure, and enjoyed receiving it as well.

"Do you want it hot?" She turned around as her hands encased her round breast. I watched for a moment before finally being able to nod. Had I mentioned that the no sex rule meant not seeing each other naked. Though I had broken the rule time and time again. I would walk around naked just to tempt her, and even though she resisted, I knew it had been hard on her. She would give me longing looks, and I knew that was why she would argue with me about it.

"Well then hot you will get baby, come here and helped me." She reached out for my hands and placed them where hers had just been.

As my hands made contact a moan left her lips. I gently kneaded her breast in my hands and closed my eyes, letting my sense of feeling take over. I reeled in the feel of her silky skin, her breast were perfect little mountains, standing erect towards me. I ran my fingers over her nipples relishing in the fact that as I touched them they hardened. Soon after I could feel goosebumps forming on her round breast. My touch was doing this to her, I was in control of her pleasure, and I loved every moment of it. I opened my eyes and the sight before me was amazing. There stood my Roza, head tilted backwards, mouth opened in a small O as her left hand reached in between her legs, she softly massaged herself through the lace. She was a goddess, and I was here simply to worship her.

I slowly dropped to my knees and removed her hand, replacing it with my own. A rough moan filled the air and my cockiness grew, as did my head below. I traced her slit from the outside, and when she began to moved with me I increased the pressure. I leaned in and followed my fingers with my tongue. I could now taste how wet she was. I had missed her taste and smell, it was an odd thing to miss, but I loved everything about her, and her wet sticky core was something I could not live without tasting. Her breathing was becoming ragged. Small little pants left her lips and this encouraged me to lick harder and faster, the lace feeling exotic against me. I sneaked a finger past the fabric and when I made contact with her delicate skin I was the one to moan. It was wet and silky and just begging for me to pleasure it. I pulled back again, and hooked my fingers into the waistband, in one quick motion I had the lace off and her exposed to me.

"Oh god yes Dimitri!" If she only knew what else I had in store for her. This was nothing, I was going to have her screaming in mere seconds.

I stood up as she watched my every move, it was like she was afraid to take her eyes off of me, and I knew the feeling, I thought this was all too good to be true. The last few weeks had been hell, how could I possibly be in heaven right now. I slowly pushed her towards the shower opening the curtain so she could step in. I stepped in quickly after, and when she went for my underwear I stopped her. It was not time for that yet, I had a woman to please. I had to show her that she would never deny me like that again, I was here to please her. I roughly pushed her against the wall and gave her a lingering kiss, before abruptly pulling away and falling to my knees for the second time. I grabbed her left calf and hooked her leg over my shoulder, giving myself the perfect view to her core. I leaned in at an agonizing pace, one that she took notice in.

"Please..." Her begging was all I needed.

I lined my mouth up with her bundle and got the work. At first I barely touched it, causing her hands to squeeze and tug at her nipples. The water was now flowing down my face, making her even wetter. Suddenly I brought the whole bundle into my mouth and sucked roughly. Her right leg almost gave out but I caught her just in time. And with that I dug in. I licked her core from the top the the bottom. I brought her to the edge time and time again but never let her fall off, I was working her up to the point where she would not know what was happening to her. Finally I gave her what I wanted, I juggled holding her up, while plunging two fingers into her, all while continuing to lick her sensitive bundle. What could I say I was a talented man. Before I knew it she was shaking and her orgasm was hitting bottom. I left her screaming and that manly part of me was way to proud of what I had done.

"Fuck..." Pant. "Dimitri." Pant. "Amazing." I gave her core one last kiss before returning my attention to the wonderful woman attached to it. I stood up to my full height and a smirk crossed her lips. I knew what it meant and that was not going to happen, I was showing her everything she had been missing while she decided to be celibate. And from what I saw she had missed it, a lot.

"No no no Roza... It is not my turn." She looked at me confused, but it was a problem I was soon going to fix. This was all about her. Her pleasure was my pleasure.

I grabbed my boxers and threw them aside before she could even noticed. I grabbed her firmly, lifting her legs around my waist and without even knowing it I slammed her against the tiles at the same time that I attacked her lips. The kiss was fierce, and I knew both our lips would be swollen and bruised by the time it was over. I sucked on her lips greedily, and with force I granted myself entrance to her mouth. Not that she seemed to mind at all, her tongue soon joined the fight and I knew I was going to lose it if I did not take her soon.

"I need you baby." She had somehow pulled away and was grinding her hips against mine, my erection hard and proud against her. "Please now Dimitri, fuck me. Fuck me so good."

"Beg for it." Call me sadistic but her begging made this even better, she wanted me, she needed me. It filled me with pride to know I was the one who made her like this.

"Dimitri, please... Now." She roughly thrust her hips forward and I moaned. "I know you want it too, just fucking put that hard thick cock in muhhhh."

I thrust into her before she could even finish the sentence. I fucking loved it when she talked dirty. And shower sex, it was one of my favorites. I flushed her against the wall and grabbed onto her hips. With every thrust I would move her with me. Her arms locked around my neck and she held on for dear life. I gave her everything I had, and I was not going to stop until we were both sated.

"You like that baby?" I needed her to talk to me, I loved the way she sounded when I was fucking her. I needed to know what I was doing to her, she drove me crazy.

"Oh... God... Yes!" Her head fell on my shoulder and I could feel her walls clenching around me, but this was not the only orgasm she was going to get. I was going to get her to come at least 2 more times during this round.

I thrust in quicker and harder, and screams fell from her lips. Her teeth bit down on my shoulders and I groaned in pleasure. I loved it when she bit me, when she marked as her own. I was all hers and I did not care if anyone saw. As her walls quivered I slowed the pace helping her ride out her strong and powerful orgasm. She sighed in content and pulled her head back so she could look my in the eyes.

"Again, again, again." She chanted over and over again, and that was what I was going to do. I was going to make her come again and again, until she was dry and sore.

I decided it was time for a different position. I quickly took her off of me and she started to protest. I shook my head at her and this quickly shut her up, she gave me a glazed over smile, and when I laid her on the huge tub stomach down she moaned. I kneeled behind her and started to place her like I wanted her. I pulled her ass in the air to give me perfect access. I turned around and made the water just a bit warmer, this was going to be hot and steamy. I smacked her ass once and then quickly thrust into her in one swift motion. A gargled noise left her lips and I feared I had harmed her, that was until she reached between us and cupped my balls. It was now my turn to gargle a strange noise. It felt so good, she felt so good. Even after all the sex we had, which was a lot, Rose remained as tight as could be. Her wall formed perfectly to me, and it was as if we were made to being doing this forever.

"Oh fuck Roza you feel so good." I grabbed her hips and started a quicker pace. She squirmed and screamed under me and this only egged me on. I was going to make her come again and I wanted her coming fast and hard.

"Nugh... Dimitri... Fuck... Harder." Harder she wanted? Oh harder she would get.

"Beg for it!" I found myself screaming, not being able to control myself, she felt amazing, and her screaming was only driving me further into insanity.

"Fuck..." Pant. "Me."Gargle. "Harder." Moan. How could she sound this good.

"I did not hear you!" I was lost in everything Rose. My thrust were wild and uncontrolled she felt amazing, my need to come was killing me but I was not done with her. She was going to come again after this before I would. I was putting aside my selfish needs and giving into hers.

"Ahhhhhhh... PLEASE!" I somehow managed to give her even more. Once again I felt her walls come down on me and I fought with everything I had to not come with her. Even under all the water I could still feel her come on my dick. She clasped on the tub, but I was not done with her yet. I had given her plenty and I was calling in my favor now.

"Get up love I am not done, it's your turn." She turned underneath me and gave me the sexiest look ever. She reached for my throbbing cock and I hissed. I was so hard. SO close to coming and I knew she was going to bring me over the edge.

"Why don't you lay down, this stallion needs to be ridden." I complied as quickly as possible and laid on the tub. The water was now on my face and as I watched her sit over me I could not help but think how fucking hot this whole ordeal was.

She slowly eased herself down on me, and I gripped her hips immediately. I was trying not to take control here, but it was so hard not to. But I convinced myself that watching her bring herself pleasure through me was worth the patience I was going to need. She hissed as soon as she was filled to the hilt, and my grip on her tightened as I felt her walls form around me. Before I knew it she started rocked back and forth all while guiding her body up and down. How she was able to do this I did not know, and I did not care. All I knew was that it felt amazing, and she was working her body in ways I loved to watch. Her pace was slow and excruciating. But I was not going to make her go faster, this was how she wanted it, and I was going to let her do as she pleased. Tonight was all about her, her and oh god her.

"Do you like this baby? Do you like watching me ride you... Oh... baby touch me." I reached up and cupped her breast, roughly squeezing and pulling. I put her nipples between my fingers and rolled, this getting the reaction I wanted.

"Oh yea! Pinch them harder!" How was I to say no to that. I pinched harder and a long breathless moan left her, not only that but her pace on me quickened.

Her hips worked faster and harder on me. She was bringing me to the brink, but I was not going without her. I decided it was time to help her out some, I pulled her hips down and slammed into her, making her moan loudly. I kept thrusting upwards as she came down. I felt every part of her going even deeper into her than I thought was possible. The water was starting to cool and it stung on my hot flesh. My own breathing was coming out in pants and now I was so close, I needed to explode. I needed my seeds to fill her. She moved faster and I soon knew she was coming. I worked with her, and reached between us rubbing her nub. It was a sight to see. God we could make such amazing porn. I would watch this, over and over again. The sight of me inside her was enough to make anyone come. But she was mine and mine alone. I would never share this beauty.

"Dimitri...I... Comi..." I lifted up again with a force so hard she fell forward onto my chest, but I did not stop. No I kept going, harder, deeper, faster. I only slowed when I felt her hard against me and my come filled her.

"I missed this." I had not meant to say it, I loved her regardless of the sex, but we were good at it. No we were amazing, sex was never boring with us.

"Fuck I did too, don't ever let me listen to anyone about being celibate. Wow was I stupid." We both laughed and she eased herself off of me, and she lay next to me. Both of us still trying to catch our breaths.

"So what now?" I looked over and smirked.

"Well I am not going to lie that tired me out... Wow babe have you always been that good." She looked at me mockingly and I gasped in fake hurt.

"I have always been amazing in bed!" She laughed at this and brought my lips to hers.

"I love you Dimitri." She stared into my eyes and for a moment I was lost.

"I love you Roza." And I meant it no matter what she did she would always be the one for me. Even when she went crazy and yelled at me, I would always find a way to get my Roza back.

"How about we plan a wedding, one that is just perfect for us." She sat up and shut off the water.

"I would love to... But I think before we do, I need some encouragement." I looked down at my manhood that had grown again to its full size.

"Ok another round, and then mister we plan." She started to get up and then stopped. "You need to tell your sister to fuck off... I'm not doing that."

"I will Roza, anything for you. Now." I sat up reaching for her chest. "Let us have some more fun tonight, we need a lot of motivation to plan a wedding, I think we should start by planning our honeymoon, what do you say?" I palmed her breast in a circular motion.

"Huh huh honeymoon first, right." And with that we both were lost.

_**I actually had a lot of fun writing this one... Glad I got it all in earlier before someone came around and put me in a foul mood... Anyways what do you think? Kinky? Shower sex, yay or nah? You want some more planning lemons or do you want me to skip to the wedding? Review dears!**_


	7. Chapter 6

_**Ahoy my fair and loyal subjects! haha.. Sorry I'll continue on like that did not happen... Mmmm. I would like to thank you all for all the reviews and love with the last chapter... I am not going to lie I fear that this chapter is not my best work, but I will let you all judge. As some of you may know I was sick, and even now still am... Hopefully this sickness leaves me soon, seeing as the wedding is soon to come, and that just needs to be hot hot hot... Well enjoy this fantasy to come!**_

"Roza, baby I'm home." I placed my duster on the hook and my briefcase on the ground. I had stayed late tonight at work trying to solve a problem that came up, Christian had done a report wrong, and I felt bad knowing that maybe Rose had been the one to mess it up. My poor Rose had not been feeling well so I sent her home early. I had texted and called her all day, but she had insisted that she was fine, that she was just tired and stressed, the wedding was now a couple weeks away, and she had been working night and day for it to come out perfect.

And when I said perfect I meant perfect. Rose had planned the most amazing wedding I had ever seen. I could not wait for the day to come. Everything reflected us as a couple, and she was so happy about it. We were a simple couple, not needing the elaborate things in life. Yes, I lived in a wonderful penthouse, and owned many designer things, but none of that matter to me, to us. I had acquired many of my things when I was alone, trying to replace love with material things, it had never worked, I had been missing something, and I knew what it was the day I laid eyes on my Roza.

She was trying to not let it all get to her like before, but it had meant she had fired all my sisters and for a while even her best friend. She thought she could do it alone, but it was soon proven that she would need at least one persons help. So after making a deal with Lissa, one in which Lissa would just help and not force ideas on her, the two started to get down to work. The two had been doing a lovely job of it too. A location had been found, invitations sent, and from what I had over heard Roza had found her perfect dress. One that I was more than excited to see on her. I fantasied often about her floating down the aisle to me clad all in white. And being the man I am I also thought about how I was going to rip that dress off the moment our honeymoon started. Consummating our marriage in such a wonderful fashion.

Getting rid of Sonya had actually been a pain in the ass though. She did not go down without a fight. I tried being civil with her, but she accused Roza of lying, and that she was only trying to help me make sure I was not making a huge mistake. After about an hour of arguing and yelling my mother decided to step in. My mother to this very day amazes me, she was such a strong woman, and even though she loved my sisters I would always be her baby boy. She had marched in and asked what the fuss was all about, and I calmly explained it to her. When the last word left my lips my mother stepped forward and grabbed Sonya by the ear, she twisted slightly and scowled my older sister. Not only that she had pulled her out of the room yelling and spanking my sister, if I had not been so pissed I would have laughed. Sonya deserved it, Roza had been nothing but nice to her.

"Roza." I called out again when I noticed I had not gotten an answer back. I really was hoping she would be awake so we could have dinner together.

I sighed slightly and walked into the darkness. She must have fallen asleep. It really was a shame, I was wide awake and so very hungry for her. I shook my head and chuckled to myself. I swear that woman had made me become a sex addict. I loved every little thing about her, it was more than just sex when it came to her. I loved her smile, and that cute little laugh of hers. I loved how she could read me like an open book, and figure out what was wrong with me before I even knew. She made me feel like such a man, don't get me wrong she was independent as could be, but she still needed me. It was a need that I knew all too well, I needed Roza too. She was the only one who could make me happy. The only one to understand me completely and the only one to see who I really was deep inside. Smalls arms wrapped around my waist and I could not help the sound of satisfaction that left my lips.

"Hey baby boy. I thought you would never come home." I put my hands over hers and brought them up to my mouth, lightly kissing her knuckles before I turned around to face her.

"I felt the same way. Are you feeling better Roza?" I brought my hands up to cup her cheeks and she smiled closing her eyes.

"Yes, I took a nap and just woke up, I feel so refreshed." Her eyes opened and she smiled at me. "You hungry?" She took my hands and started leading me into the kitchen.

"Actually yes I am. I was hoping you would be up to eat with me." Walking to the fridge with Rose right behind me I looked around seeing if anything we had would catch my attention.

"Hold on lover. I got you something." Rose pushed me aside and opened a draw pulling out something wrapped in white paper. "I know I suck cooking but I got something I think I can handle, that is if you help me?" She looked over her shoulder and winked at me all while reaching in the fridge to take out my favorite vegetable, asparagus. She handed both to me and I got to work opening the wrapped package.

"So how was the rest of your day?" Rose was kneeling on the floor reaching into the bottom cabinet, trying to reach a potato that had run away from her.

"It was fine. Long but the problem was not that hard to fix, just took some time. It sucks when you have to wait for someone else to get stuff done." I decided to stop the unwrapping to help her out, the potato was now rolling around the kitchen with her racing behind it.

"Thanks, that damn thing clearly doesn't want to be cooked." Her giggles filled the room and I could not help but pull her into a hug. I inhaled her sweet smell, kissed her head and turned back to getting dinner ready.

"God baby you are the greatest!" She had sat herself on the counter near me just as I opened the package. In it sitting my favorite cut of beef.

"Yup yup I know. I was going to get the New York strips, but when I saw they had the Rib Eye I knew I would win some bonus points." She laughed again and I could not help the sigh that left my lips. I walked to her and placed myself in between her legs.

"This is wonderful Roza." I pecked her lips and pulled back to look at her. "I know I am going to sound awfully sappy and corny, but this is perfection. I could get use to all of this forever. You are the most amazing woman. Gorgeous. Sexy. Funny. I love you!" I kissed her again and her giggles bubbled underneath my lips.

"Gee sugar plum, if I knew a piece of meat would do this to you I would be buying you some more often." I gave her a mock glare but laughed along with her.

"You know what I mean. Now how do you want these potatoes cooked?" She laughed one more time and jumped down to help me.

We worked together and made dinner in silence, a normal routine that we had most nights. There was no need for words, we worked so well together. Like always we stayed out of each others way, and knew what the other was going to be doing. Soon enough I had plated both our dinners and I walked out to the dining room. Rose followed me with two wine glasses and her favorite pink blush in her other hand. We sat down to eat again in that comfortable silence.

"Mmmm... God I always forget how tender this cut is." I looked up quickly at her small moan. I knew she was just savoring her food but something about it was just so wonderful.

"Yes, it's my favorite." I reached to my collar to loosen up my tie but it was not cooperating with me. I let out a small grunt. Before I knew it Rose's hands were stopping me so she could help.

"Just calm down killer I'll get it for you." She lightly smacked my hands away and worked on the tie. "There you go, is that better?"

"Yes, dear thank you." She rolled her eyes at me and sat back in her seat. She continued eating her food and sipping on her wine gracefully.

"I was wondering Rose. I know you have been looking at getting another position at he company and I saw something open up." She looked up, excitement clear in her features. "Meredith just gave her 2 weeks notice, and I know its not a great job but it was where I started off, I was thinking maybe you would want it?"

"Oh my god yes! Are you serious?" She got up quickly and wrapped her arms around me.

"Very serious. But I told you before you don't have to work, I can more than take care of you." She looked at me out of the corner of her eyes and I saw them roll at me slightly.

"And I told you for now I want to work. I have no idea what I would do staying at home anyways, I was bored shitless today. Maybe when we have babies it will change, I'd like to raise my kids. My mother never was home and I'd like to not be the same fucking mother as her" She stuck out her tongue and bit it lightly.

"Language Roza. Thats fine then, its settled you will take over for Meredith starting in two weeks time." She smiled at me and turned so she was straddling me. "You know I love it when you mention us having children." My hand traveled down and landed on her flat stomach.

"Do plump pregnant woman turn you on comrade?" I nuzzled my head in her shoulder and wrapped my arms around her bringing her in closer.

"No the thought of you withchild with our baby is a turn on. I cannot wait for that day. And I love that you talk about us having kids." I kissed her shoulder lightly and pulled away. "You know I could go for some practice."

"Oh practice huh?" She pushed my head up and pulled me to kiss her. The kiss was soft and full of love. "Baby show me how you're going to do it."

That was all it took. I stood up her still wrapped around me. Taking my time walking into the bedroom, I slowly walked in my lips still attached to hers. It was amazing to think that her kisses still sent shivers through me. I would have thought by now I would be use to the electric current that her body against mine made. I could never get my fill of her, it was like I was starving or drowning and she was the only one who could save me. Life with her was just so easy and comfortable. We did not even have to do anything in order for it to be perfect. A simple welcome home and sit down dinner was all I could ever ask for.

"Mmm Dimitri." Rose pulled away and looked me in the eyes right before I was going to put her on the bed. My eyebrow raised she had a question in her eyes.

"Yes, Roza." She smiled at me and my thoughts ran dry. Her smile always made me numb, in a good way. It was like I could not look away.

"I was wondering if tonight I could be in charge." She bit her bottom lip as if she was afraid I would say no. Most nights I took the lead, but I lived for the times that she would take charge.

"I'd love that." I set her down on the floor. And kneeled in front of her kissing her stomach before pulling away and looking her square in the eyes. "Where do you want me?"

"Mmmm. Stand up." Rose's pointing finger curled slowly in my direction as she motioned for me to stand up. I stood up all too eager to see what she was going to do next. "Take off your shirt." I took it off slowly and watched as she enjoyed me revealing every inch of my chest to her.

She motioned for me to stay as she walked into the closet. I heard some rustling and laughed, god she had something up her sleeve and I could not wait to see what it was. My hands twitched at my side. I wanted to get naked already and take her but I knew I had agreed to let her take charge. The only times she took charge was when she had some sort of fantasy she wanted to play at. I was about to call her name when she walked out, dressed in an amazing outfit. The little vixen had taken my love of westerns to a new level.

There in front of my stood my Roza clad in the smallest, sexiest, little cowgirl outfit. A cow girl hat on her head, and soft leather boots on her feet. She walked towards me and I noticed another hat in her hand. One that she soon reached up and put on my head.

"Sit down cowboy. Let me do a little dance for you." I gulped loudly and stumbled down onto the bed. She was putting on a fake southern accent as well and swayed her hips and she walked closer.

Rose then proceeded to dance to music in her head all while running her hands all over her body. I could not sit still, my breathing was coming out in pants, and my cock was aching in the confines of my slacks. I never did invest in bigger slacks, I should have seeing as Rose turned me on a daily basis when we were at work. My attention was fully on her now, as her hands reached behind her to unclasp the small little top she was wearing, it was made of brown suede, barely covering her round tits. But she was not taking it off fast enough, I went to get up but she lunged forward, her boot landing between my legs barely catching my dick in the process.

"Na ah Cowboy I am in charge, and I said to sit." She pushed lightly on my shoulders and my weight returned onto the bed.

She turned around and took her spot again just about five feet away from me, and returned to taking off her top. She slowly traced the fabric, all while swaying her hips side to side, again to the music I could not hear. But that did not matter all that matter was how amazing she looked while doing this. Finally the fabric eased off her body and she threw it my way. Exposing her chest to me, me aching to touch her but not being able to, unless I wanted her to stop. And I didn't want her to stop, I wanted to see what else was in store, and oddly enough this torture was doing wonders for me. My cock growing harder and twitching with every movement she made.

"Stand up." She walked towards me and I stood without even thinking. "You cowboy have been a bad bad boy." She was now inches away from me and I barely registered the fact that she had smacked me, my left cheek stinging deliciously. God, fuck yes she was being rough. She was not messing around, she always told me that with pain came pleasure, she was so right, so fucking right.

Slowly her hands reached for my pants and she unbuckled my belt, before it was even undone she was working on the slacks and soon they pooled onto the floor. She slowly kneeled in front of me pressing her chest against my thighs. She opened her mouth and ran her tongue over my fabric covered hard on. I hissed and my head tilted backwards but I could not take my eyes off of her. She looked too good for me to miss anything.

"You've been a bad boy baby." Her fingertips traced my shaft as she looked up through her lashes. "Haven't you Dimitri?" When I didn't answer she took my shaft through the fabric and squeezed hard. "Tell me you have been bad."

"Fuck I've been so bad baby." My voice was harsh with my accent. I was lost in pure bliss, in her touch, in that look she was giving me.

"Well then I think its time someone punish you cowboy." She quickly removed the offending fabric and left me bare for her eyes to see.

In one fluid motion Rose took me into her mouth. I nearly lost my balance and fell. The feeling of her mouth around me was the second best feeling ever, of course her tight wet pussy was first. But this, her giving me pleasure like this was like nothing else. Her mouth tightening around me, as she thrust my dick in and out of her mouth was indescribable. I was at her mercy, at her will, she was in charge of my pleasure and I knew she was not going to let me down. She reached around and her small hands grabbed ahold of my ass as she used it as leverage to set a tempo. Her pacing quickening up as I watched her.

Soon, so very soon I was feeling the tingle that came with my orgasm. I tried to tell her but she shut me up when she impossibly went faster and deeper. Stars filled my vision as I felt my hot sticky come fill her mouth. I looked down at her and the sight I saw sent shivers down my spine. Rose was still moving with me in her mouth as she swallowed every last drop. I dropped my hands that I did not even know where tangled in her hair. She pulled away with a pop and left a soft gentle kiss on my tip before she stood up again.

"Sit." She motioned to the bed again, and I slowly stepped back, still riding the high I was on. I sat down and ran my fingers through my hair trying to focus on Rose who was looking at me wearing a smug smile.

She returned to her dancing this time focusing on making sure she was constantly touching her breast. She pulled and tugged and moaned, ensuring that I would be hard again in seconds. Her left hand slowly fell down to her waist and she started pulled on the little skirt that covered her lower half. It was tiny and made of the same material that her top was, little flares here and there that moved along with her swaying hip. The skirt finally fell to the ground revealing a tiny, and I emphasize on tiny little thong. I also did not miss the small D that was on it. She was telling me she was mine. Her dancing stopped and once again she made her way to me.

"I need your help cowboy. This little lady just cannot get this thing off." I smiled at her southern accent, wondering why it was such a turn on. She was pointing to the small thong, a pout now on her face.

"Ma am I am always willing to help a pretty lady like yourself." I did not even try to do the southern accent instead I let my own one shine through, just because I knew how much she liked it. "Now if you just come a little closer I can help you take that offensive little thing off."

She placed herself in between my legs and I leaned in closer bringing my head equal with her core. I opened my mouth and grabbed the little thong between my teeth, before she knew it I had torn it off her with one swift head movement. She let out a small gasp and then giggled.

"Move back cowboy so you're sitting against the headboard." I complied and soon she was crawling towards me. She licked the inside of my thigh and then sat over me placing my dick right at her entrance. "What's that song again?" I looked at her confused but she smiled and eased her self on me. "Save a horse ride a cowboy."

I had no time to answer her back, Rose started moving herself on me at a rapid pace. She was moaning and groaning, so I simply just placed my hands on her hips gripping tightly. I was trying to help her but she stopped me.

"No don't baby. I want to do it." I stopped moving under her and let her do all the work. She looked so good on top of me.

Sweat was starting to work its way onto her forehead, she looked breathtakingly beautiful. I looked down to where our bodies where together and moaned. She looked so good on me, my dick going in and out of her at such a fast and hard pace. Her hands held my shoulders as she used me to help her keep the wonderful pace. I took in every bit of her as she worked us both to the brink. Her eyes closed head tilted backwards a small O on her lips as small moans left her. I could not get over how much she looked like a goddess. Rose in pleasure was the most exotic, erotic thing I had ever seen. Most woman looked funny during sex, but Rose, she looked too good to be true.

"Nugh... Dimitri..." I knew that was my cue to help her out. I thrust my hips into her and she screamed.

"Roza... Let me.. Let me..." I started to move her and she got the hint, I loved her in charge but I wanted to be on top now. I wanted to help her out, launching her into a heart pounding orgasm.

"Please, ride me cowboy please. I've been a bad... ahhhh. Bad girl." Fuck I loved it when she talked dirty! I swiftly changed our position and got on top of her, never having my cock leave the sticky wet goodness of her core.

I led her calfs upward and left them against my shoulders. My thrusts starting out slow but deep. I worked my hands behind her and gripped her wonderfully plump ass, using it to help me get even deeper into her. It was then that I noticed that she was still wearing her hat and cowgirl boots, and the sight was amazing. One hand left her ass as I brought it up to the hat that she put on my head. Fuck this was so fucking good, how did this woman manage to make every little fantasy of mine come true.

"Dim... Oh god... Faster!" She was now screaming at me so I did the only thing I could think of I listened and fucked her even faster. "Ahhh bab.. Dim... FUCK!"

"That's right baby! God... Fuck..." I pulled my hips back barely leaving my tip in her and then slammed back into her with force. I almost lost my grip on her, I noticed the edge of the bed close but had no time to think about it. I was so close and so was she.

All too soon the familiar feeling filled me and her walls tightened around me. She milked my cock of everything I had, both of us moaning out into the orgasm. I slammed into her once more harshly but this time it was too hard. The both of us fell off the bed, I moved making sure she would land on me and not the floor. We stared at each other for a moment before we both burst out laughing.

"God we are fucking crazy." And we were. There was nothing about us that was sane. And I loved it. She always came up with different things to do in bed, it was never boring, but I was sure many would think it was crazy. I was not known for being wild and free, let along going along with all her crazy scenarios. But they were too good to turn down, our sex life was anything but boring.

"Yes, but are so fucking good at what we do." She looked down at me love clear in her eyes. She was sated, she was satisfied, and I would live the rest of my life making sure that never left her eyes.

"Now, we have two weeks until we get married... I hope you don't mind but I booked our honeymoon." Her eyes lit up. It was something we had yet to plan, we wanted to but something, cough cough sex, would always distract us.

"Where?" Her eyes sparkled and I laughed at her enthusiasm.

"It's a surprise but I know you will love it." She looked at me skeptically, but let it go.

"Hey I'm down as long as we can have sex, and lots of it." She got off me throwing her hat to the other side of the room. I watched her walk into the bathroom hearing the water turn on. The thought bringing my solider back to life, what can I say, she was sexy, I was hot. And the sex was never not.

**_So what did you think? Anyone else wanna ride a cowboy? I mean would anyone like to ride Dimitri pretending to be a cowboy? Did I do OK for being still sick? Review please please please... And yes I am using my being sick to get some more reviews, because I clearly need someway to feel better! And who is ready for the wedding!?_**


	8. Chapter 7

I will be honest, growing up I always dreamed of this day. I pictured myself as a princess, being swept away by the amazing prince charming. I saw perfect lilies arranged in a full and beautiful bouquets, white rose petals adorning the aisle as I walked down it, a gorgeous white dress that looked like I was sewn into it. As I aged I knew none of that was going to come true. I had come to terms with the fact that princes were not real, and that nothing was perfect. I had in a way given up on finding that someone special, and figured I would go out on shitty dates for the rest of forever. I never thought my soulmate was out there, and was certain I would end up living alone with about 15 cats, maybe a few birds, and one big dog named Gary.

I had been so wrong, I should have believed that little girl I use to be. My prince was waiting for me, all I had to do was just find him. I did not even have to wait that long in life, I was now 22 and marrying the love of my life. My prince. And I was getting my happily ever after. It was amazing to think that in the end I was living my very own fairytale, it was unbelievable. It was something I would forever cherish, what Dimitri and I had was something many wanted in life. I would never take advantage of the love we shared.

"Veil time princess." I looked away from the mirror to spot my mother standing behind me holding out my veil.

I had laughed at the beginning thinking putting me in white was just wrong. I mean Dimitri and I had clearly not followed the traditional rules. We had had sex more times than I could count. Wearing white almost felt like a crime to me. But now looking at the mirror I knew why my mother had insisted. I loved my dress, the colors, and the way I looked. I really did look like a princess, and I loved every second of it. I nodded to my mother and she proceeded to put the veil on me, tears leaking slowly from her eyes.

"Oh honey you look so beautiful." She pulled me into a hug, and I nearly lost it myself. Janine had been a great mother, but showing emotions had never been her thing.

Growing up I thought my mother hated me. She never hugged or kissed me, never tucked me in at night or read me a bedtime story. Those had all been things my father had done, I was his only child, his little princess and he loved doing anything and everything with me. My mother instead focused on her job, her career, and well work. It got better as I grew up, but the emotions were never really there. When I turned 18 and decided to move out, was when my mother had lost it. She begged and begged me to stay, she cried and pleaded. I was so confused, and then I finally noticed that she had always loved me, she just did not show it the way my father had.

"Don't cry mom. Not yet at least, the best part has yet to come." She chuckled softly and shook her head just as my father walked into the room.

Dimitri and I had decided to get married at my grandparents old farm. They had an amazing garden that I had loved as a child, and I just knew that was where I wanted to get married. We had made a small trip to visit my grandparents months ago and Dimitri agreed with me, it truly was perfect. We were to get married under my favorite willow tree. It was placed randomly in a large field and it had been my refuge as a child. I would sit under it and read, and imagine a life in some far off fairytale place.

"Awe my Kizm! You keep amazing me with your beauty." My father strut towards me engulfing me in a huge bear hug, only to be scowled by Lissa about ruining all her hard work.

Dimitri and I had something not many people in life get. We had true happiness. We did not need money, fancy cars, designer clothes, or huge penthouses to be happy. All we ever needed was each other. Yes, we both had money, mine from my parents, but that was just an added bonus. Neither of us would have to worry about the future, but honestly that was the last thing on our minds. We lived in the now, the present and close future was all that mattered to us. We did not want to miss anything now by worrying about what could happen later. We were not reckless by any means, but we just wanted to enjoy what we had now instead of waiting. It was partly why we married so quickly after getting engaged. There was no need to wait, we each knew what we wanted and that was each other.

Walking outside, as the sun set, to marry the man I loved was not nerve racking like most would think. As I held on to my father for balance I knew that what I was about to do was right. There was no doubt in my mind that Dimitri and I were not meant to be. I was all his, just like he was all mine.

As I walked down the aisle, which was just the earth covered in rose petals, I could not help but stare at Dimitri the whole entire time. It was hard not to, he looked amazing in his tux. He worse suits on a daily basis at work but seeing him in one was like seeing him for the first time each and every time. The man could make anything look good. He had worn his hair loose much to his mother disdain. But he did it for me. I loved his long hair and the way it looked framing his face.

The entire moment was just so surreal. I could not believe I was here, walking down an aisle to marry him. My prince. Everything passed as a blur after my father handed me off. All I could do was stare at Dimitri. Our eyes locked. I barely heard the priest talking, I got a small nudge when we were suppose to be repeating after him. And our vows had been simple but spoke the truth.

I love you, forever and always. I am yours like you are mine. And it was true. There was no need for drawn out words, I love you was all we needed to say. Although in actuality that was not even needed. All I had to do was look at his eyes to know what he was feeling, just like that was all he had to do for me.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

I always thought those words were corny, and unnecessary. I mean what else would he say? But being in the moment it let me know that we were now joined as one in holy matrimony. We had taken the first step in being together forever. As he pulled me in for our first kiss as husband and wife I could not help the small tears that shed from my eyes. I loved him more than anything, my happily ever after was just beginning.

I had yet to see how the barn had been decorated. Everyone had insisted that it should be a surprise for the both of us. I had scuffed and whined but when I walked in I knew it had been for the best. The small barn had been transformed into something straight out of a fairy tale. Little latterns hung form the ceiling, as flowers adorned every nook and cranny. The tabled were set up with mason jars with dragonfly lights hanging off the sides. It was all so beautiful that I nearly sobbed.

Our first dance was danced gracefully, and once again I was surprised to see how wonderfully Dimitri could dance. We stuffed cake into each other mouths, all while laughing and smiling. We had met with all our guests thanking them for coming. And the catering had been delicious. We had mixed American food with Russian, and everyone seemed happy about the whole ordeal.

"Roza." I was currently messing with Dimitri. And I was having way too much fun with it. We had a table all to our own in the corner, and I knew no one could see.

Our families had insisted that we have a reception. Ok I had more than agreed, knowing if we did not I would some day regret it. But right now I wish we had not. All I wanted to do was consummate our marriage. Rose was horny, hot and bothered by her husband. He had taken off his jacket and tie and he looked amazing with the first couple buttons undone. His hair perfectly framing his face. His constant smiling was not making it any easier to stay away from him.

"Come on stop it. I know you want to as much as I do." To make my point I reached my hand under the table and gave his erect dick a squeeze.

"Rooozzaaa." I knew I was driving him crazy. But I needed him to give in. I mean he never complained before. And he wanted this just as much as I wanted him. I got up and walked up to Lissa. I was going to do this. And I knew she would understand.

"Let me guess you want me to cover for you, so you guys can go fuck each other somewhere in your grandparents farm?" Liss knew me to well. I smiled at her hugging her and leaving without even saying a word. She was going to help me and that was all that mattered.

I walked up to my new husband, dragging him to his feet and pulling him out of my grandparents barn. Yea we went all out with the farm wedding, but everything looked so good, so homey, so us. I could only imagine how wonderful all the photographs were going to look. Before I could think much more Dimitri had pushed me up against the barn wall kissing me passionately.

"You look so good in that dress." His hands wondered over the fabric lightly teasing and touching me in just the right way. Even with the fabric in the way my nipple could feel his touch. They quickly became erect, and liquid pooled between my legs. I needed him so badly.

"God Dimitri. You look so good!" I pulled his lips to mine and we started walking towards my grandparents house. It was not an easy task, seeing as we could not stop kissing or touching each other, but neither of us seemed to mind.

I knew no one was in there, seeing as the party was in the barn. And with Lissa covering for us I was certain no one would come looking for us. I tried not to feel bad that we were just about to do it in my grandparents house, but I was not going to lie it was not the first time I had sex in there house. Plus my grandparents were pretty liberal, my nana had been the one to give me the talk when I had turned 15. Better her than my ever crazy mother.

"Mmmm." As soon as the door was opened it was closed with me being pressed up against it. Dimitri hiked my leg up his waist, not an easy task with the dress on. But if anything Dimitri was a talented man, he managed to push my dress up all while grabbing me so I could hook myself around him.

"Where?" It was a muffled request but I knew what he wanted. We needed a place to do the deed. But there was no time to move.

"Here!" I dug my nails into his back and inched forward to unbutton his shirt. "Now!" It did not matter where he took me as long as he took me and took me soon, I was burning with desire, and he was the only one who could make the burning go away.

He was all to eager to do as I said. After getting his shirt undone I reached for his pants. Pants that stubbornly did not want to come off. I tugged and pulled but the zipper would not go down. I knew it was a sign that we should go elsewhere, but I could not wait I needed this man, and I needed him now. He had already reached under my dress to pull off my underwear, and I had yet to prepare him.

"Ro..za... Let me." He somehow managed to reach between us and undo his pants, they fell to his ankles along with his boxers.

His lips found mine again, and like always everything around us disappeared. We kissed like it was the last time we would ever kiss, oxygen was long forgotten, as his hands reached in between my legs to rub my sensitive bundle. My moans echoed throughout the empty house, and all I could think about was how good his hands felt on me. They always felt so good on me, he had never ever let me down. This man could pleasure me to death and I would not care.

"Please." I was desperate. I needed him so badly, and one look at him told me he needed me too. His eyes dark and lust filled only cause more wetness down below.

"God, are you really mine?" His caressed my cheek and looked deep into my eyes. I knew how he felt, the feeling was so surreal. Neither of us had been looking for each other, but yet fate had brought us together.

"Forever and ever." That was all it took and Dimitri was in me.

One strong thrust forward and my love filled me. Dimitri's cock never ceased to amaze me. It was more than the fact that the man was bigger than anyone I had ever seen. No it was more than that. It was that when he filled me to the hilt I felt full, and it was not just full of him. I felt complete, happy, content. Dimitri filled the void in me I never knew was empty. He was my other half, what I had been missing for years. And now, today we would have each other forever.

His hands were touching me everywhere and I could feel his frustration that he could not feel more bare skin. I knew he liked playing with my breast, and the only way he could get to them was by taking off my dress, something that we could not do right now. But that did not stop him from trying to touch them and kiss them. His hand squeezing them tightly as his other kept a hold on me. If anything the clothes was making this sexier, both of us trying to take out our frustration on the other. My hips going down to meet his while his slammed upward into me.

His hold on me was slipping, the dress getting in the way. But he never once slowed down his pace, he knew what I wanted and he was going to give it to me. Without ever leaving me he turned in place trying to find a more suitable place. Before I knew it a cold surface was under my ass, as he placed me on the granite counters in the kitchen. It was perfect.

We had always been good at finding a place to do this. We literally could fuck anywhere, there was no place we could not find suitable. His pace was amazing, and I only wished I could have more. Something I was sure he would give me if I asked for. I was going to let him do as he pleased though, I knew he would not let me down. And as if reading my mind his thrusts become harder and faster.

"Oh god!" The counter was the perfect height for him to get good leverage and he was not stopping, his cock hitting the right place every single time. He knew my body better than I did, and he worked it hard.

"Mmmm.. Fuck Roza.. You feel so good." His head feel onto my shoulder as he quickened the pace and I screamed out in ecstasy.

But before I could orgasm fully Dimitri pulled out of me. Protests where on my lips until I felt something down below. I opened my eyes in shock, to see Dimitri nestled between my legs. The dress covered him up some, but I knew what he was doing down there. I could feel his tongue tasting, licking and sucking, and I loved every second of it.

I laid back on the counter and decided to just let him have his way with me. This was too good for me to complain. If he wanted to do this, who was I to stop him. His fingers joined in the game and soon they were slipping into me causing the most intense pleasure to course through me. His fingers were really magical. They brought forth so much pleasure to me. They could be tough and hard, or soft and gentle. But whatever way he touched me always made me happy.

His fingers picked up the pace as his tongue licked quickly and hard around my lips. He worked my body into pure bliss. The only thing I wished was that I could do the same for him.

"Oh.. nugh..." The coil in my stomach tightened and I knew soon I would explode.

I felt a rush of cold air to my core as Dimitri lifted my dress up higher, exposing my bottom half to him. I could now see what he was doing and could not keep my eyes away. His tongue darting out, his fingers going in and out of me, it was all too much and I could no longer hold in my release. I needed to cum and I needed to do it now. He was just too good.

"DIMITRI!" My scream was loud, and I was sure everyone had heard me. But I had no time to worry as Dimitri once again entered me. Though it did nothing to quiet me down. My moans once again filled the room, and I grabbed onto Dimitri for dear life.

"I love you. I love you." His words were repeated over and over and I lost myself in him. There was nothing else but him and I. Him and I and our love for each other. This was how it always with us though, every time better than the last.

It was an amazing feeling, to be able to get lost in someone else. To have so much trust in them, that you could truly lose yourself. His pleasure was my pleasure and vice versa. We worked together to reach a common goal and it made everything that much better. There was no telling where his body began and mine ended. We were truly one now and this was how it would be forever. What we were doing was something may dreamed of. The trust we had, the loved we shared, made everything we did a million times better. And the sex, just forget about it.

I somehow managed to meet his hips with just as much force. The sound of our bodies coming together filled the air. And every time he kissed me I could taste myself on his lips. Something I had learned to love, knowing that he had just been down there giving me such pleasure. Pleasure that only he could give to me. Our hips grew frantic, and his dick filled me even more. Thrust after thrust we grew closer to what we both desperately wanted. My walls clenched around him, needed all of him in me, needed him to cum within them, I just needed all of him right then and there.

"Dimitri! Fuck... Baby." My second orgasm was fast approaching and there was nothing I could do to stop it, though I had no reason to stop it. And just like every other time I was lost, I was surrounded by a world of bliss and I never wanted to come back from it. I screamed out his name just as he did, both cumming with each other, for the first time as husband and wife. I was about to say how much I loved him when something stopped me.

"OH Hell... You have got to be kidding me!" Christian's desperate voice echoed through the house and Dimitri jumped into action covering me up. I sat up just as quickly making sure I was all in place and nothing was showing.

"Oh GOD! I just saw Dimitri's dick!" Christian covered his eyes and tried to run away but only succeeded in running into a wall. Dimitri quickly pulled his pants up and ran to him. Trying to be nice, though he did put the hand that had been fingering me on his shoulder. A smirk crossed my face, at what Christian would say if he found out.

"Are you ok?" I laughed at the whole situation. It was just something that did not seem to surprise me. Rolling my eyes I sat back to watch the scene unfold.

Christian was always walking in on us. Though he had never truly caught us in the act until now. It was just his luck though, he never seemed to have good timing. What was concerning me was why he was here. Had Lissa let him slip by? I laughed even harder thinking that she had done it on purpose, because like usual he could not stop talking and wondering where we were. Lissa was a sweetheart, but she was my best friend, I was bound to rub off on her. And even though she loved Christian he was an easy target to mess with.

"Oh man. I just... I just saw that!" Christian looked up and could not look into Dimitri's eyes. It was making this whole situation even funnier. He looked like he could throw up at any second, really it was his own fault, if he learned to knock, or just stay put this would not happen so often.

"Come on maybe we should head back." Dimitri helped him to his feet, and ushered him to the door. The whole time Christian muttering to himself. He was going to have nightmares for many nights to come, or maybe he could learn a thing or two and please his Lissa. Dimitri came back for me seconds later a smile gracing his lips.

"We need to learn to lock doors." It was true, maybe that would stop Christian from always walking in, but what was the fun in that.

"Nah I like the risk, it makes everything sexier." I winked at him as he helped me off the counter.

"We shall continue this later, my dear wife." And with that we both left back to our reception. Both smiling and content, at least for the time being.

_**So what did you think? Not hardcore sex, but I thought it was good for during the wedding sex... yes? no? What did you think of the location? The sex? Getting caught? Poor Christian.. But seriously he needs to pay attention! Whose is ready for the honeymoon? I got some major lemonade coming in for that! Review or I won't write the honeymoon! I kid! But seriously please?**_


End file.
